


Snerica One-shots

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Harry, Dom Severus Snape, F/M, Female Harry Potter, One Shot Collection, Parent/Child Incest, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: A collection of one shots centered around Severus and Erica.Some chapters will contain rape and some will be with underage Erica!You have been warned !
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	1. Amor vincit omnia

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will contain Rape, non-con, or even underage.  
> Don't like don't read!

"Hi Erica, it's been a long time since we last saw each other ..." whispered a husky and sensual voice making Erica rise her head towards the sound.

The woman's heart sped up, her breathing became labored and she felt a thrill in her lower abdomen in response to that low and enveloping timbre.

Severus Snape her ex-husband stood at the door with his arms folded over his chest and an indecipherable expression "S-S-Severus ..." Erica managed to stammer.

The man smiled as he noticed his ex-wife's embarrassment "Are you surprised to see me?" He asked, closing the door of Erica's office behind him and returning to look at the woman who seemed petrified at the desk.

It was the same woman he had been married to four years ago, the same beautiful green eyes, the same plump lips, her firm breasts pressed against her blouse as if they wanted to get out at all costs and expose themselves to his greedy gaze.

He still wanted her, he wanted Erica, and he was sure that she wanted him, despite her trying to look indifferent to him.

Erica seemed to recover from the state of shock caused by her ex-husband's presence and pressed her back against the backrest as if she wanted to merge with the leather of the chair.

"Why are you here Snape? Shouldn't you be somewhere else? "

Erica was torn between the desire to throw herself into his arms and the urge to scream and cry before getting away from the man who had made her suffer.

She looked at him and found all the details that had made her fall in love with him six years earlier: Severus' eyebrows enhanced his deep and penetrating black eyes, his aquiline nose gave him that touch of imperfection that made him more human despite the classic beauty of his face.

High, well-drawn cheekbones, and a sensual mouth completed a face that looked like the portrait of manhood itself.

Severus fixed Erica with an indecipherable look as he slowly approached the desk ignoring her question.

"You're still as beautiful as four years ago Erica ..." he said in a hoarse voice, Erica ran a hand through her hair suppressing a nervous laugh and resisting the urge to shield herself and reply that it wasn't true and that he just wanted make fun of her.

But Severus's gaze told her that his were not just empty words of flattery and that his admiration was sincere.

Severus took a step towards her and whispered "I want to make love with you ..."

Erica's eyes widened, did she heard him correctly?

No, maybe not ...

She couldn't have heard, Severus Snape tell her after four years being away from her that he wanted to make love with her.

Not after all the suffering they had gone through.

Erica could not speak because emotions were overwhelming her along with a wave of memories.

"Tell me something Erica ..." Severus whispered, caressing her cheek his lips an inch from those of Erica who swallowed "S-S-Sev ..." she couldn't say more.

Severus threw himself on her lips, lifting her and making her sit on the desk hugging her.

Their mouths devoured each other hungrily and both could not help but abandon themselves to that desire that overwhelmed them like a tsunami.

They frantically undressed making their clothes fly everywhere, then Severus with an inarticulate exclamation placed himself between Erica's legs, spreading them and pressing his manhood against her slit.

"Severus take me ..." Erica whispered expecting Severus to leap and sink into her vehemently, but Severus hesitated.

Erica then slipped a hand between their bodies, stroking his testicles gently.

She ran her fingertips around the base of his penis, squeezing it slightly and felt her internal muscles tighten as if they foretold the invasion of his powerful sex.

"Yes Erica, take me all … like that …" Severus murmured as Erica guided his member inside her, enveloping him with the warm fluids of her arousal.

Severus and Erica moaned in unison, while Severus began to move faster and faster grabbing the woman's hips so that she could follow the rhythm of his thrusts, then held her still while penetrating her with impetuous momentum.

Erica could not hold back a cry that turned into an ecstatic moan as pleasure invaded her.

The sensations that Severus made her feel by penetrating her were intense "Oh God Sev ... yes" she intoned shaking her hips as if she wanted to take him deeper.

He was shaking her soul and Erica's body who was already hypersensitive by the long abstinence, welcomed him like a warrior returning home after a long battle.

"Wrap your legs around my hips" Severus ordered her and Erica obeyed by intertwining her ankles at the base of Severus' back, clinging her hands to his forearms and moving in a sensual dance, swaying her pelvis more and more frantically.

Severus made her lie down on the desk and loomed over her, immobilizing her under him.

"I missed you Erica… I missed being inside you. You are so hot and tight! " Severus exclaimed hoarsely panting.

"I missed you too Severus!" Erica moaned, only Severus could excite her like this, whispering sweet and spicy words in her ear.

Severus pulled away slightly and lifted Erica's legs by placing her ankles on his shoulders to penetrate her deeper.

He pounded her relentlessly and when he put his hand between her legs stroking her clitoris Erica emitted a long moan, startled when Severus took on a rotating rhythm, moving his hips like a corkscrew penetrating a cork.

Erica was aware that she could not stop moving, if she stopped she would have gone mad.

Severus captured her mouth with a passionate kiss, sticking his tongue between her lips as he penetrated her with slow thrusts to make her feel the full power of his manhood.

"It's wonderful to feel you around me Erica ... Do you like what I'm giving you?" Severus murmured moving away from Erica's mouth.

" Yes! Yes Sev, I missed it… "Erica let out a cry as Severus penetrated her with a violent thrust, caressing her clit faster.

In a few moments they were overwhelmed by the orgasm, Severus let out a strangled moan and pulled back at the last moment pouring his semen on Erica's belly then bent over her and whispered

"I should have never give up on you Erica ... I love you . Come back to me…"

Erica sat up at those words "Severus… I can't.

I don't have the strength to endure all of this…" she whispered in a choked voice as she quickly cleaned herself with some tissues.

The air from the air conditioner made her shiver and Erica shrugged "Come here ... are you cold?"

Severus took her in his arms and rubbed her back to warm her.

Then he lifted her up and sat in the leather chair with Erica on his lap.

Erica rested her head on his chest listening to the dull and reassuring rhythm of Severus' heart.

"Erica, you won't have to put up with anything.

I've changed, I'm not the same man you married six years ago.

I didn't know how to behave like a man, and I was even less able to be a husband ... or a father" Severus told her gently, and that admission pierced Erica like a sharp spear, tearing her heart.

Erica would have preferred Severus had avoided referring to their child.

Alluding to that thorny topic after an overwhelming orgasm was almost a cruelty.

"Severus, please forget that story ... Don't say anything ..."

Erica removed herself from the warmth of that embrace because she knew that if she had prolonged the contact she would not have the strength to do what was right.

"I won't forget this!" Severus insisted categorically

"Avoiding talking about it is one of the reasons why our marriage has failed Erica.

If we had communicated more, if you would have helped me ... "

"Didn't I help you? Are you really convinced Severus? " angry and horrified Erica picked up her skirt and blouse with her eyes blurred by tears.

Severus got up from his chair and took her by the arms forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Erica, I know I behaved badly, I wasn't close enough to you.

You told me this many times and even when you weren't accusing me, your parents thought about reminding me what kind of man I was, that you would have been better off without me. "

Erica tied her blouse and blurted "What the heck are you saying Severus?

What do my parents have to do with this? "

Severus broke away and turned, after a few moments he went back to looking at Erica

"Sex has always been fantastic between us Erica, but it wasn't the only positive aspect of our marriage.

Despite what your parents thought of me I have always loved you and I will always love you Erica ... "

Erica felt her heart tighten to hear those words, there was a long silence then finally she asked "What happened? Is there something I don't know about my family? "

Severus turned his back on her and then dressed again after tying his pants and remaining shirtless finally replied

"After you lost the baby I was devastated like you, deeply saddened but I was convinced that I would have to show myself strong in order for us to start again together.

But you moved away from me, you couldn't even look me in the face ... "

Erica sighed, Severus was right.

Every time his eyes met hers, Erica couldn't help but wonder what the eyes of the son they had lost would be like.

"You couldn't stand my presence ..." Severus continued and Erica tried to justify herself

"I was so depressed ..." but Severus interrupted her "I know ..."

Erica then stretched out her arms towards him who, without saying a word, hugged her.

After a few seconds Severus broke away from her.

"You also know that your family never liked me.

Your mother and father were convinced that I was not the right type for you ...

And your godfather Black despised me because I worked as a mechanic in order to pay for my University studies"

Erica sighed "According to Sirius, no one would be right for me, no one was at my level.

Even if you had been a billionaire it would not have been enough to have his blessing, nor that of my father. "

Severus stroked her hair with tenderness "a month after the abortion Black came to the workshop to see me ..."

Severus hesitated and Erica encouraged him to speak "what did he say to you?"

Severus sighed and went back to sit on the chair "he told me you were unhappy, that there was no longer any need for us to be together now that we had lost the baby, that our marriage did not rest on solid foundations anymore.

When he advised me to leave, arguing that your family did not like the fact that you were a mechanic's wife, I knew that Black was right and so ...

It's true, we got married because you were pregnant, but that wasn't the only reason for me.

I thought we would be happy together and that you loved me. "

"Indeed I loved you !" Erica protested

"I loved you so much Severus, I suffered a lot when you left me!

I tried to metabolize the pain, to regain control of my life and my feelings, not to let myself be carried away by emotions ... "

Erica took a deep breath and continued

"When you left me, it took me a long time to recover, but I did it.

I decided that I would not allow you or others to control me, to make me doubt my abilities, that I would never lose my head for a man to the point of forgetting who I was. "

"Erica ..." Severus whispered but she cut him off

"All my attempts to feel strong and independent have been futile.

When you are heartbroken and the only person you would like to help you overcome the trauma proves you to not care enough for you to support you in your time of need, I assure you Severus that it is a difficult truth to digest. "

"I never wanted to leave you Erica.

I did it because I thought it was what you wanted too. " Severus whispered

"But you didn't bother to ask me and you limited yourself to go along with my parents' wishes and follow their orders."

Erica broke free from Severus' grip and straightened her back looking at him with resentment.

"Even if I asked you what you wanted to do, what would your answer have been?

Would you have overcome the pain of the loss of our child and would you have stood by my side, fighting to stay together, to keep our marriage going? "

Severus retorted with an angry tone and Erica froze "I ..."

What would she do?

Would she accept Severus for who he was?

Would she have faced the hostility of her family in order not to make their marriage fail?

Would she give him her support by understanding that Severus needed her?

Erica had not realized that Severus's pain for the loss of their child had been equally intense, she had been too young and upset by the trauma of the abortion and she would not have been able to reassure him about the strength of their relationship, as Severus would have liked.

Erica rested her head on Severus' shoulder again and relaxed as he stroked her hair

"I don't know ..." she admitted with a sad sigh.

Severus resumed his story. "As angry as I was and as much as I wanted to stay with you, I knew Black was right.

I did not want to accept the truth, I was convinced that I could take care of you, to give you everything you needed.

But what you needed was time to heal, without having me by your side because my presence did nothing but remind you of the family that we could have had and that we have lost ...

You needed to overcome the trauma alone …" Erica looked at him with her eyes full of tears.

" And what about you?" she asked in a whisper as Severus placed his cheek on her head.

"I needed to grow. I moved, I had to do it otherwise I wouldn't be able to resist staying away from you and I would have forced you to get back together.

I finished university and graduated in computer science.

I opened a small business that over time has become a computer company.

Now I have sold it ... "

Erica stared at him puzzled "Why?"

Severus smiled "To come back here and start another business.

I already have negotiations underway. "

"Was your company not profitable? " Erica asked more and more confused, Severus smiled and said with feigned nonchalance

"It has actually been quite successful on the financial markets.

Surely you have heard of it.

Lara Technologies "

Hearing that name, Erica's tears finally fell.

For four years she had been receiving quarterly statements and a large check in the name of Lara Technologies, with her being one of the shareholders.

"Lara ..." she whispered with her heart in her throat and Severus looked at her sadly

"I gave the company the name we had chosen for our baby if it would have bee a girl …"

_"Oh Severus!" Erica threw her arms around his neck with tears streaming down her cheeks_

_"My father told me that he had invested his savings in a newly founded company and that he had put the shares in my name."_

_Severus nodded "I was the one who told him to give you that explanation ... I didn't want you to know that the company was mine and that the money came from me ..." Erica stared at him open-mouthed, she couldn't believe it._

_She tried to say something but the words didn't come out, it was Severus who broke the silence "I missed you Erica._

_I would like us to get back together, I never stopped loving you! "_

_Erica kissed him passionately before replying "I missed you too Severus ... I still want you, I still love you, I need you!"_

_Severus smiled "Are you serious?"_

_Erica nodded as he stroked her face, neck, and shoulders with shaking fingers_

_"I'm no longer a little girl._

_I know what I want from life._

_You are mine and I want to be with you! " To show him she was telling the truth, Erica placed a hand on the flap of Severus's trousers, stroking him and feeling him harden under her fingers._

_Severus's gaze became fiery and Erica smiled at him "And you Sev? Do you still want me? " she asked, undoing his pants._

_Severus gasped "God, Erica do you really need to ask that ?" Severus kissed her passionately for a long time until they both felt need of air._

_"I want to feel you around me Erica._

_I want to stay inside you, to know that you are mine and that you will always be. " Severus said undoing her blouse, and Erica moaned when he took her left nipple in his mouth, licking and biting it until she shivered with pleasure._

_Erica broke away from him, took off her skirt, before lowering his pants and boxers and straddling him feeling his warm and turgid member against her belly._

_"I want you now Severus!" she whispered in his ear, bending over him._

_Severus took her nipple between his lips, sucking it and looking into her eyes_

_"Are you sure Erica? If you say yes, then you won't be able to go back "_

_Erica understood that Severus was giving her one last chance to turn her back on him but she didn't intend to give up on him._

_"I'm sure, now love me ..." Erica reiterated firmly as Severus took her by the hips and lowered her onto his member._

_With a thrust he penetrated her completely and guided her while continuing to hold her by the hips making her move up and down on him._

_The rhythm of the thrusts became frenetic and urgent, Severus held her by the buttocks while Erica rode him like a wild Amazon determined to give him a pleasure equal to what Severus was giving her._

_"I love your breasts Erica ..." Erica felt her heart overflow with love and passion and Severus put a hand between their bodies stimulating her clitoris until Erica felt the first thrills of orgasm shaking her, she cried clinging to his shoulders and let herself go_

_"Yes Erica! Come for me, you are mine ! "_

_With a long moan, Erica fell back on Severus who held her tight_

_"Erica, I love you! I will never leave you again ...!" With a last cry Severus poured his semen into her and Erica had a vision of her with Severus and a small child between them._

_Erica remained close to Severus, welcoming him into her womb, and cradling the hope of a happy future_

_"I'm yours and I love you Severus ... and this time it's forever!"_


	2. Night time bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape walked slowly through the hall, stopping at his daughter's bedroom door.
> 
> He heard the sound of her sobbing "Erica, honey, you okay?" he asked, pushing open the door.
> 
> "No, daddy," sniffled Erica Potter curled up into a little ball, hiding her little face from Severus.
> 
> The potion professor walked into the room, shutting the door behind him, and went to sit on the edge of her bed.
> 
> He patted her back softly "Do you need a cuddle?" The little ten year old girl turned her head to face her father and nodded slowly.
> 
> Erica raised her arms up, waiting to be picked up, but Severus laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.
> 
> He kissed the top of her head and started stroking her soft black hair.
> 
> Erica looked up at him, her eyes were red and puffy from crying.
> 
> She buried her head in her daddy's neck and mumbled, "I had a nightmare, daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> This story contains, underage incest between father and daughter!
> 
> If you are sensitive go somewhere else! If you're not … well … hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I warned you!

Severus Snape walked slowly through the hall, stopping at his daughter's bedroom door.

He heard the sound of her sobbing "Erica, honey, you okay?" he asked, pushing open the door.

"No, daddy," sniffled Erica Potter curled up into a little ball, hiding her little face from Severus.

The potion professor walked into the room, shutting the door behind him, and went to sit on the edge of her bed.

He patted her back softly "Do you need a cuddle?" The little ten year old girl turned her head to face her father and nodded slowly.

Erica raised her arms up, waiting to be picked up, but Severus laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head and started stroking her soft black hair.

Erica looked up at him, her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

She buried her head in her daddy's neck and mumbled, "I had a nightmare, daddy."

Severus let his hand rest on the back of her head stroking her hair.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Erica nodded, and looked down.

"Well," she spoke, "you were gone, daddy.

I looked for you, but all I seen was my relatives and they wanted me to return to them, so they could hurt me again."

Severus felt his heart clench, he saved Erica five years ago from those Muggle monsters but she still had nightmares about them.

He couldn't believe the way they treated her, he had thought Petunia would have let go of her resentment for Lily, and would have loved Erica like her own.

He had been wrong.

Those monsters not only treated erica like an house elf, making her do every kind of chore, starving her of food, but on top of that they made her live in a cupboard for five years, bully her psychologically and physically.

Severus would have wanted to kill them.

And he would have wanted to kill Dumbledore, the old fool had always bragged on how well Erica Potter was being raised by her relatives, while he knew exactly she was not!

Severus felt a surge of guilt, for the first four years he had actually believed Dumbledore, and hated what he had thought was a carbon copy of her father James Potter, spoiled and pampered.

Severus had hated James, because he took his Lily away from him.

And hearing how the Potter's spawn was pampered and spoiled by her relatives had fueled that hatred, until Severus had to face the reality.

Right after taking Erica away from her relatives he had blood adopted her, so Albus wouldn't try to make her go back to the Dursley's, using the pathetic excuse of the blood wards!

"Now you know that's never going to happen, right? Daddy's never going to leave his precious little snake." Severus kissed her forehead, his hand rubbing her tummy and then going up under her nightgown and reaching the child's chest and rubbing one of her little nipples.

Erica let out a soft sigh. "I know, daddy…" She looked up at her father and smiled. "You promise?"

"Of course, Erica," Severus said, "I promise." He held her head tightly against his chest and continued stroking her nipple.

Erica felt her panties begin to dampen, and a tingling feeling between her legs, pressing her thighs together she looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink" Nnnngggghhhh… daddy i feel strange… the sport between my legs is tingling and wet… why is it doing that?".

Severus kissed her cheek with a soft smirk " Relax sweety, it is normal, you are aroused, you are feeling pleasure from my touch. Would you like me to make you feel really good?" he asked huskily.

Nodding, Erica unclenched her thighs looking at her daddy with her big green innocent eyes "Y-Yes please…"

Severus felt his cock begin to stiffen, he let his hand wander a little further from the baby's flat chest, letting it slid down between Erica's legs just above her panties, at the same time kissing her on the mouth.

His hand slipped under her panties touching the hairless lips of her pussy, becoming slick with her moisture.

Erica's little hips bucked upwards and she moaned quietly into her father's mouth, quivering softly beneath him.

Severus parted his lips, slipping his tongue into his young daughter's mouth.

He slowly massaged her clit and rubbed Erica's pussy lips up and down, occasionally pushing the tip of his index finger careful not to hurt his virgin girl.

Erica lightly rocked her hips back and forth against Severus's fingers, already starting to feel a big warm pressure building up in her.

Severus pulled away from Erica's lips, nibbling on shell of her left ear.

His fingers returned to her clit, rubbing it firmly.

The little girl squeaked and squirmed, her legs spasming, getting closer and closer to her orgasm. She bit down on her lip and whined. "Daddy," she panted, "I feel strange… something is building inside … I …"

Severus kept rubbing, moving his fingers faster and pressing firmer on her most sensitive spot.

"Go on, sweetie," he breathed into her ear, "let it go…" Erica moaned, her face scrunched up, and her tiny pussy convulsed violently.

She arched her back hard and a wave of her juices soaked her pussy lips and Severus's fingers.

Severus smiled at his daughter, slowing down his movements and stroking her pussy lips gently. "Good little snake," he whispered into her ear.

Erica shuddered, bucking her hips up a little to ride out the final bits of her orgasm.

She gave her dad a tired grin.

Leaning up, she kissed his cheek then said, "Thank you, daddy."

Severus raised his cum soaked fingers to her lips and Erica obediently liked them clean tasting her own juices.

"Anything for my little snake," he said with a smile,

becoming aware of his cock, now rock hard, pressing against his pj's trousers.

He lowered his trousers and his long, thick cock sprang forth, and he began to stroke himself under his daughter's curious gaze.

Erica looked at her father, why was he touching his penis? Was it hurting him?

Severus seemed to understand what his little girl was thinking because he smiled to her " Sweety, do you remember what you were feeling before I touched you?" at Erica's nod he continued " i'm feeling that way, and that is why i'm touching my dick…"

Erica's eyes lit " do you need me to make you feel good daddy?" Severus smirked " actually, yes… there is a way you can make me feel good baby. I need you to undress completely than lie on your back and spread your legs for me…" Erica did as he told her and Severus got between her legs, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down her pussy, getting it slick with his daughter's juices.

" Now, Erica what i'm going to do will hurt you at first… just tell me if i'm hurting you too much my little snake…"

The innocent child smiled " Don't worry daddy, i wanna make you feel good like you did for me … I don't care how much it will hurt!" she said determinedly, and Severus smiled in pride of his brave young child, she was indeed Lily's daughter.

Erica breathed out slowly and parted her legs a little more, awaiting her father in anticipation.

Severus pressed the head of his cock against his baby girl's pussy lips. He held her hips with his hands while pushing his hips forward.

His shaft bent slightly as her tight pussy resisted the intrusion.

Severus gritted his teeth and pushed further forwards and her lips gave way, parting to allow his cock to slide in a few inches.

Erica yelped in pain as Severus's shaft stretched apart her tiny pink pussy lips and broke though her hymen, but then was soon washed over as a wave of pleasure followed after, sending orgasmic pulses throughout her petite body.

She moaned his name and buried her forehead in the blankets.

Severus thrust further forwards stretching her whole body open.

Severus's hips finally met hers, his entire cock now buried inside her up to the hilt, obscenely stretching his daughter belly " How does it feel sweety? Am I hurting you?" he asked concerned looking at his daughter, who simply hugged him wrapping her legs around his waist" I'm fine daddy… It doesn't hurt anymore." Erica kissed his lips, Severus returned his daughter's kiss, drawing back his hips a little way before pushing forward again.

Erica smiled and closed her eyes.

Now Severus was sure that Erica was comfortable with his girth.

He began to slowly thrust inside her.

The little child squeaked softly in pleasure, and she looked down to marvel at how her body stretched to take her daddy inside her.

His big manhood inside her felt so good, Erica felt pride seeing her little tummy bulging visibly as the head of her father's cock penetrated her deep inside.

She nestled her face into the bed sheets and relaxed her body, sighing as each powerful thrust drove her deeper into the bed.

Her dad fucked her harder and faster.

Every swing of his hips threatened to push her little body up the bed.

Erica tried her best to hold back her squeals, she bit down hard on her pillow, and shuddered in pure bliss. Already, she could feel her pussy walls gripping her daddy's cock tighter and tighter, her second orgasm not to far away.

Severus bit roughly on Erica's shoulder earning a soft moan "That's it baby!

Moan for daddy sweet child, make me hear how much you like my cock… Daddy is very proud of you… you're making daddy feel very good! ." Severus smiled at his daughter.

Erica smiled back up at her dad, her legs twitched and trembled in lust and excitement.

"I'm not going too hard for you, am I, little snake?" Severus asked.

Erica shook her head, panting and giggling. "No, daddy, I can take it," she sighed.

"Good, I wouldn't want to hurt you," Severus said.

The potion master bit his lip, trying to concentrate on not cumming before his daughter.

Erica was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Shutting her eyes tightly, she felt her loins burning and tingling.

Severus grunted, trying to push back the tension that was growing in his balls.

Erica let out a long, high moan, her pussy walls contracting around Severus, milking his cock as she came hard.

Her juices ran down her thighs whilst her legs shook fiercely, around her father's waist.

Severus groaned as his daughter's already tight pussy suddenly gripped his shaft firmly.

He needed to double his effort to keep thrusting inside her even tighter passageway.

Severus adored the little moans and squeals that came from his daughter's lips, the look of pure bliss on her face, the shudder of her legs that let him know he'd given her pleasure.

He buried his face in her neck as he made what he knew would be the last few thrusts.

Sinking his cock as deep inside Erica as it would go, he released the flood he'd been holding back, and shot a huge load of thick white cum deep inside Erica's pussy.

Erica panted heavily, she sighed, "thank you, daddy," softly.

She almost purred beneath his weight, feeling filled and very satisfied.

Exhausted, Severus laid on top of his daughter, careful not to put all of his weight on her.

He continued to move his hips slowly back and forth, his softening sensitive shaft making him shiver with each careful and deliberate thrust.

Once he was totally spent, Severus rolled off his daughter's little body and lay beside her on the bed. He watched her for a few moments, her eyes barely open, looking happy with all thoughts of her nightmare now erased from her mind, then leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

Erica felt her daddy's cum pour out of her sensitive, soaked pussy, her eyes remained closed as she kissed him back.

Severus stroked his daughter's hair with a hand, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of their mixed sweat and arousal.

He yawned. He could rest here for a bit while Erica fell asleep, then sneak back to his own room.

Erica crawled towards her sleeping father's crotch and nuzzled his pubic patch of black hair.

Erica looked down at his thick meat, still covered in her pussy juices and his cum, she licked her lips and gave it an experimental lick from the base to the tip Severus grunted in his sleep.

Erica began to swirl her small tongue around the tip his cock, taking up the last drops of his cum.

Severus began to wake from his slumber at the same time as his cock began to swell.

It took him a few moments to realize what was happening, Erica looked up at him, her tongue licking the side of his shaft while her cheeks grew darker and warmer.

"Hi daddy," she said shyly, "d-did I wake you?" She frowned slightly.

"N-no," Severus stammered an incredulous expression on his face .

Erica pulled away from his rising cock slowly. "Should I stop?"

"No, honey, keep going… suck it" he whispered.

His cock was already half-erect, and he had no desire to turn back now.

Erica smiled, as the tingling between her legs grew stronger and she could feel her pussy dampen again. She opened her mouth slowly taking the tip of his cock into her mouth.

She rose a hand and stroked up and down like she had saw her father doing while her tongue lightly probed the slit on the tip of his thick cock.

Severus gazed down at his little girl lovingly.

He reached a hand to the back of her head, to guide her.

Erica gave his shaft a gentle squeeze and pushed him a little further into her mouth.

"That's it, honey. Take it as deep as you can…" Severus whispered.

His cock was fully erect now, and the feeling of her warm, wet mouth embracing its head was amazing.

Erica always loved being praised by her daddy, he saved her five years ago from her abusive relatives.

Severus relaxed, resting his head on his little girl's soft pillow while he relished the feeling of the girl's tongue on his shaft.

Erica pulled up her head from his cock, a loud slurp and popping noise following soon after. "Yummy," she said with a cheeky little grin as her free hand massaged her father's huge balls.

She wrapped her lips around the tip again, suckling vigorously whilst massaging Severus's balls.

Erica tilted her head to the side, taking in his cock from a different angle, her tongue making contact with new veins bulging out.

Severus shuddered as Erica rubbed the head of his cock against the silky inside of her cheek.

" Take it deeper, Erica" he whispered to her.

Erica did as she was told trying to take his cock down her throat.

Severus's breath quickened as he felt his cock disappearing deeper into his daughter's mouth, he reached down, stroking her soft hair with his hand.

She looked up and gave him a little wink, then dove back sucking and bobbing her head.

Severus could feel his climax stirring in his balls. "Keep going, honey," he urged between breaths.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back and prolong this pleasure.

The child slurped and sucked louder and faster, eagerly awaiting her father's pleasure.

Erica grabbed a teddy bear, stuffing it between her legs and clamping her thighs around it which satisfied her need to feel good.

Her head moved up and down as fast as she could.

Severus sucked in breath through his teeth, gazing down at his little girl's head bobbing up and down on his cock.

The sight of his beautiful little girl sucking greedily on his manhood, combined with the building feeling of pressure in his loins was too much for him to bear he needed to release the tension. "I'm cumming, sweetie," he stammered.

Erica pulled up her head quickly and glided her tongue back and forth over the head of his shaft, still keeping her mouth wide open whilst her hands stroked up and down his thick shaft as fast as they could go.

Severus groaned as he let go of the climax he'd been holding back.

A jet of warm, thick cum shot up, hitting the roof of Erica's mouth.

Severus shuddered as she kept pumping his cock with her hands, spilling spurt after spurt of his seed on her tongue, lips, and chin, all the while looking up to her father with a smile on her face.

Erica panted heavily, swallowing down her father's hot milk "was it… good, daddy?" she asked, licking drops of seed off her lips.

Severus smiled at his little daughter and nodded his head. "Of course it was, sweety."

Erica giggled happily she could feel the cum on her face cooling down "I'm a little dirty here, daddy."

"Let me help you with that." Severus propped himself up and used his fingers to push the globs of cum from Erica's chin towards her mouth.

Erica stuck out her tongue, licked up and swallowed the cum, enjoying its salty yet tangy taste.

Once her face was clean, Severus leaned forwards and kissed his daughter softly on the lips.

" I love you daddy …" said Erica with a yawn as Severus readjusted his trousers and dressed her with her nightgown.

The man smiled and tugged the covers around her smiling " I love you too sweet child … goodnight."

Than Severus got up and went to his room.


	3. Rough Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica is behind in Potions, and she knows that if she doesn't obtain a good grade she can't be an auror.  
> Snape proposes a deal...  
> Warning!  
> Corporal punishment, figging, and rape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Spanking, figging, vaginal and anal rape...  
> Don't like don't read!

Erica was nervous. 

Her last potion test had come back with a multitude of red marks all over it and a big fat T in the corner. 

She shuffled from foot to foot, dancing nervously on the spot outside her professor's office, waiting for him to invite her inside. 

Snape had never liked her, and she didn’t even know why.

Professor Snape opened the door, sweeping his eyes over the girl standing nervously in front of it. 

He took in her full, breasts and her hips, noting the way Erica submissively looked downwards like she couldn't quite bring herself to meet his eyes. 

"Potter," he said, his voice commanding. "Why don't you come in and sit down? I'm assuming you're here about failing your recent test."

Wincing at the word 'failing', Erica slipped timidly into the potion professor's office, taking a seat opposite his desk. 

For the first time, she couldn't help but admire Professor Snape. He had a strong, powerful build, with broad shoulders. 

He had black eyes his hair were long and black, and with his commanding, silky voice, he was the star of many of his student's fantasies, her own included. A blush tainted Erica’s cheeks as she looked away, looking down at her clasped hands.

"I-yes," she said, her voice quiet. "I just... I can't fail this class, professor. I've been working so hard. I just didn't have enough time to study." The poor girl was near tears, her eyes stinging as she sniffled wetly.

Professor Snape just watched her in silence for a long moment. He folded his hands together on his desk. "Well, if you had applied yourself better miss Potter, we wouldn't be in this position, but i believe the great girl who lived is above everything.. even a simple potion test ” he sneered, shaking his head. “So much like your father.. Arrogant, spoilt, and lazy!” He growled.

Erica's face crumpled, tears streaming from her eyes as she sobbed, hunching in on herself. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'll do better, I promise. I'll do anything."

The professor could feel his cock hardening just from watching her cry. Reaching under the desk, Snape gave himself a quick squeeze as he watched Erica, pretending that he was considering his options. After a small pause, he smiled. James had taken away something from him, it was only fit that he’ll do that in return.

"Well," Snape said with a sneer, "there is one option. I believe that you're just in need of a little... direction. Someone to punish you, if need be. To make you understand that you aren’t above rules Miss Potter…”

Erica swallowed thickly and looked up, she twisted her hands anxiously in her lap, meeting her professor's eyes briefly before looking down at his desk. "P-punish me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, punish you," Professor Snape drawled. "Make you accountable for your actions. Or, I suppose, I can just fail you…” He shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back in his chair.

"No! No, I want you to... guide me," Erica said, nodding her head. “ Maybe if you made me up a schedule or something..."

"Miss Potter, I intend to give you far more incentive than a schedule," the potion professor said, smiling like a shark. "Lock the door, would you?"

Erica shifted nervously, looking like she wanted to protest. After a long moment, she gave in and nodded her head. Getting up on shaky legs, she locked the office door before standing nervously by the desk, waiting for further instruction.

"You may as well sit down," Snape said, pulling open his desk drawer. He retrieved a root of ginger and a knife, setting about peeling and carving it right in front of her. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"Uh." Erica watched nervously, the spicy smell hitting her as he carved. “ a Ginger root?" she asked, her eyes flashing up to his face, seeking approval.

"Obviously" the professor said, sneering sarcastically as he worked. "Ginger. There's an old practice, when receiving a caning, the subject can clench their buttocks and reduce the pain. Inserted into the anus, it produces a nasty burning sensation which only intensifies as the victim clenches." As he spoke, Severus worked, whittling the ginger into a butt plug.

Erica went cold. Her eyes flashed from his face to the ginger Snape was working on and back again, trying to gauge if he was joking. Her cheeks flushed, her lips parting slightly, her breathing and her heart rate increasing. She was suddenly aware of her breasts, her nipples tightening and grazing her bra. "You... you can't do that," she said, her eyes widening. "I-I could tell someone!"

"You could," the professor responded, placing the newly carved ginger plug down on the desk. "Of course, if you did that, you'd fail my class, and goodbye Auror career …” He smirked. "Besides, who would even believe you? " Snape wiped his hands on a hand towel and looked levelly at the girl sitting opposite him. "You can leave, if you want to fail my class. Or you can come over here and get over my knee. Your choice." Snape pushed back from the desk slightly, exposing his muscular thighs. There was a slight bulge down one leg, his cock throbbing in his slacks.

Refusing to look at her professor, Erica dithered for a moment. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and took in a deep breath. Snape had her, and she knew it. She knew that if she left his office, she could say goodbye to her aurora future career. Maybe she needed what Snape was offering. Maybe if he disciplined her, guided her, she would do better. Flicking her eyes up, she looked nervously at the ginger, her ass clenching just at the thought. Then, hesitantly, she got to her feet. She walked over to him, her legs weak and rubbery. Her face felt like it was on fire, and she was disturbed to realise that she was wet. After one final pause, she laid herself gingerly over her professor's lap, stiff as a board.

"There's a good girl," Snape said, letting his hand rest on her warm ass, caressing her through her skirt. He shifted in his seat before moving her, pulling and pushing until Erica was resting over his thighs, her ass up in the air, her groin pressed tightly against one of his muscular thighs."I'll bet you've never been spanked properly, by your adoring relatives, I’ll bet they catered to your every whim. Well, miss Potter it will stop now.I will not be coddling you, like i’m sure they did! ”

Lisa flushed, Snape didn’t know that her relatives had used more cruel punishments on her. 

She could feel his warm thigh against her groin, the blood rushing to her head as Snape pressed down on her back slightly, angling her ass up in the air. Erica’s breath came in quiet pants as she squirmed.

Once he'd secured her hands, the professor wasted no time in lifting her skirt. He smirked at the wet spot on her white panties, fingering over it lightly, feeling Erica jump and twitch against him. "Maybe this won't be such a punishment after all," he sneered. "You're so wet that you've soaked through your panties. Maybe this is what you needed all along, hm? Someone to take charge and make you accountable for your actions." Snape peeled her panties down slowly over her pearly thighs, exposing her smooth, round ass. That ass would be a fiery red by the time he was done with it. Snape stroked her buttocks slowly before sliding his fingers down, slipping between her folds. She was so slick and hot against his fingers, so ready for him when he hadn't even started playing with her yet.

"Please don't," she sobbed, jerking as his fingers brushed her wet cunt. "Don't touch me there, please. I've never- I'm a virgin. Please." Even as Erica begged for him not to, her clit throbbed against his thigh, her legs jerking slightly as Snape touched her.

"But you're so wet," he said, sinking one finger inside her smoothly, heedless of her begging. "Your mouth says no, but your pussy wants cock. It doesn't matter if you're a virgin. Virgins can still be horny little sluts." The professor twisted his finger slowly inside her, feeling the way she twitched and clenched around him. When he came up against resistance, he stopped.

"I'm not," Erica whimpered, trembling as Snape fingered her virgin pussy. Erica bit down on a moan at the feel of his rough, thick finger inside of her, if she felt that full with half his finger inside, she didn't know how someone ever took a cock.

Professor Snape slipped his finger out of her tight, wet cunt and wiped it on the back of her leg. "Right," he said. "Well, if you weren't a slut, you wouldn't get off on being put over your professor's lap. You can't fool me Potter, not when I can see exactly how wet you are." Snape brought his hand down on her round, perfect ass with a resounding slap.

Erica jerked and clenched, letting out a little squeak. At first, the slap didn't really register, but the feeling quickly caught up with her. It stung, making her squirm, fighting against the hand keeping her arms behind her back. "I don't want to," she gasped. "You can't make me. Just let me go, I don't want to do this. I'll tell!"

The professor just chuckled. "You think that now I have you tied up over my lap, I'm going to let you go?" he asked. "No, I'm not going to let you go until I've exacted every ounce of penance from your perfect skin, little slut-who-liked-cock. I'm not going to stop until your ass blushes a nice, fiery red for me, Potter. Besides, judging from how wet your cunt is, I think you might be enjoying this a little. Now shut up, slut."

Grabbing her firmly by the hair, Professor Snape opened his desk. He pulled out ball gag. "For special cases like you," he informed the crying girl. "Those that need a little discipline. Don't want you crying out too much, do we? " Snape pulled her head back until Erica opened her mouth to gasp with pain. The professor slipped the gag into place, snapping it closed behind her head and adjusting the straps until it was nice and tight, there was no way she would be spitting it out. The witch tried to say something, but it came out muffled behind the gag, all Snape could hear was her panting through her nose and her muffled protests.

Potter made quite a sight, forced over her professor's knee, her pale ass up in the air. 

There was a red hand print on her ass, the first of many. 

Her pretty pink pussy was in perfect view, her hands tied behind her back, her breasts full and her chest heaving. 

Erica was gagged, tears running down her face, her hair plastering itself to her forehead as she sweated with anticipation, waiting for him to begin.

"Oops," the professor said, reaching for the ginger butt plug. "Nearly forgot." He parted her buttocks, admiring her pink, perfect asshole. It was obvious that this hole was just as unused as her pussy. He lubed the ginger plug up and pressed it carefully against her asshole. "Remember, the more you clench, the more it'll hurt," he said, pressing the plug mercilessly inside her. 

Erica grunted at the feel of something pressing into her asshole. It was the first time that she'd ever had anything put up that hole, and it excited her just as much as it repulsed her. 

She moaned into the gag, her body tensing, her pussy throbbing and clenching like it wanted something to fill it up, too. 

Then, the burning started. It started as a light tingle that grew into a sting. 

Erica couldn't help clenching around the ginger plug, and that just made it worse, making it burn. 

She felt like her asshole was on fire. 

She squirmed on his lap, making urgent noises behind the gag, pleading with him to take it out.

"Settle down," Professor Snape said, pressing on the small of her back, holding her down. He didn't want her squirming out of position. "The more you struggle and clench, the worse it will feel. And I'm going to spank you until I'm sure you're really, truly sorry for failing my class." With that, Snape started to slap her. He warmed Erica up slowly, taking his time, the room resounding with each crack as his palm came down on her exposed, helpless ass cheeks. 

Erica whimpered, moaned and cried out behind the gag. 

Whilst Snape enjoyed the sounds thoroughly, the gag made sure they were muffled enough not to leave his office.

Erica panted behind the gag. 

It hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt. 

She couldn't help but clench every time Snape slapped her, and that just made the ginger root in her ass burn a hundred times worse. 

She sobbed helplessly, feeling her buttocks warm and sting as he spanked her. 

The worst part was that each hard slap drove her groin down, rubbing her clit against Snape’s hard thigh. 

She moaned and struggled against the hand around her wrists, helplessly stimulated as Snape spanked her. 

Her clit throbbed, her nipples brushing against her bra with every jolting spank, sending waves of sensation through her. 

Even being so helpless, gagged and bound, stimulated her. 

Every time Erica pulled against her bindings she panted with arousal.

After a couple of minutes warm up, the professor paused, rubbing his hand over her stinging, hot buttocks.

Snape slid his fingers down, chuckling at how wet she was. 

She was so slick that he didn't even have to push his finger in, it was dripping. 

He spread her lips to get a view, admiring the wetness. 

"And I see you like it even more than I anticipated. That's good. I've been looking for a bitch to keep for some time, now. You ready, sweetheart? Because that was just the warm up."

The only response that Erica gave was a muffled whimper. 

She shuddered as he spread her open and looked at her, flushing with shame at how wet she was. 

She couldn’t help it. 

Maybe it was her inexperience, but even the way Snape treated her turned her on. 

Erica gasped in a breath through her nose, quivering on his lap, her ass on fire. 

Tears stung at her eyes as she waited for Snape to start again, giving in and surrendering to her fate.

“That’s it,” Snape said, rubbing her buttocks with one huge hand, feeling how hot her ass was after the spanking. “There’s a good slut.” 

He brought his hand down with a hard crack, feeling the sting against his palm, chuckling as Erica’s back arched as she writhed in agony. 

He started up a hard, harsh spanking, driving her down with every blow. By the time he was done with her, Erica’s ass would be so swollen and red that it would look purple.

Erica squealed and struggled on his lap, sobbing quietly to herself as Snape held her down and spanked her brutally. 

Whimpering, she rocked back and forth, trying to wriggle off his lap. 

All she succeeded in doing was grinding herself down against his thigh, building her unwilling arousal until she was panting with pain and pleasure. 

Every time Snape hit her, she jerked and clenched around the ginger plug invading her ass, burning the delicate membranes inside her. 

Grunting, she rocked down against the professor’s thigh, a wave of pleasure washing through her. 

She could feel it building, her toes curling as she sobbed, she knew that once she came, it would be a hundred times worse, but she couldn’t stop it. 

Her muscles locked up, her body jerking and twitching, her clit throbbing. 

Giving a high-pitched wail, Erica came, shuddering and twisting on her professor’s lap, ginger plugging her ass and her buttocks almost purple from the spanking. 

Her pussy gushed fluid, dripping it onto his thigh as her stomach clenched and her orgasm exploded through her.

Snape just chuckled as he felt his student come against him, twisting and whimpering on his lap. 

He spanked her all the way through it, his hand heavy, not stopping even as her whimpers and moans of pleasure turned into cries of agony. 

Finally, Snape let his hand rest on her bruised, swollen ass, stroking the reddened, beaten skin with his fingers. 

Reaching for the plug, he gave it a little twist, feeling Erica shudder and twitch against him.

“Now, miss Potter” Snape said. “You can convince me how sorry you are by riding me, or I can spank you until you’re ready to apologise like the slut you are.” Snape gave her ass another sharp spank, the sound of skin against skin echoing through the room. “What do you say?”

Erica just moaned behind the gag. 

Tears dripped down her face. 

This wasn’t at all how she had envisioned losing her virginity, but she knew that Snape would just spank her until she agreed. 

She yelped as he spanked her again, then quickly nodded her head, breathing hard through her nose.

“Good girl,” Snape said. 

Grabbing Erica by the hair, he pushed and pulled, stripping her skirt off her and positioning her until she was straddling his lap, naked from the waist down. Erica was facing him, and Snape looked at her, loving how helpless and pathetic she looked with her mouth gagged and those big eyes streaming with tears. “If you try to escape, or you don’t do as you’re told, I’m going to put you over my desk and whip you with my belt,” he said. “Fuck, I’ll whip your cunt if you so much as put a foot out of line.” Reaching between them, Snape shoved Erica’s shirt up over her chest, admiring her breasts. They were full and perky, milky and perfect. Reaching behind her, the potion professor undid the clasp on her bra, releasing them from their prison so that they bounced and jiggled in front of his face. The nipples were hard and swollen from her arousal. 

Grabbing his wand he cast a cutting spell through the bra, ignoring Erica’s whimpers of protest. “From now on,” he said, “if I catch you wearing a bra to class, I’ll fail you.” Snape peeled her bra away. 

“You have lovely tits, there’s no reason why you shouldn’t show them off. I’m sure you’ll get much more attention from the boys. 

I also want you wearing, above the knee skirts with no panties. Every day. 

Everyone needs to know what a slut you are.” 

Snape left her top, just rucking it up so he could see her breasts, perfectly round and a nice C cup, topped with pink nipples. Sliding his hands up her stomach, the professor took a breast in each hand, squeezing them and thumbing over the tight, sensitive nipples. He chuckled as Erica gasped, leaning in and sucking one of her tits into his mouth, rolling the pert nipple between his teeth, biting just hard enough to make her gasp and arch her back with pain. 

Snape worked her nipples for several long minutes, squeezing, pulling, biting and rolling them until they ached with sensitivity. 

He was going to have so much fun tying off these pretty breasts and whipping them, or clamping the nipples and stretching them until she screamed. Another day, perhaps.

Erica flushed with humiliation as Snape exposed her, fixing her gaze on the wall, trembling like a leaf. 

She gasped and moaned throatily, arching her chest into his attentions, trembling and twitching as he worked her nipples until they were so sensitive that even the slightest brush of his fingers or his tongue made her squirm. 

It hurt, but it hurt in such a good way that she couldn’t help but arch her back and offer him her tits, wincing when he got too rough, flinching a little when he bit her. 

But Erica couldn’t deny that her pussy was dripping wet, that her nipples were hard and aching for his attention.

Taking in a breath, breathing in her scent, Professor Snape slid a hand between her legs. 

He pushed two fingers inside her, groaning at how wet she was. 

He could feel her pussy clamping and squeezing around his fingers, trying to draw him in. 

The hymen was still intact, and he was looking forward to breaking it. 

Through the thin wall separating her ass from her pussy, Snape could feel the ginger plug still buried inside her, and he chuckled. 

Unzipping and unbuttoning with one hand, he pulled his dripping cock out. 

Pre-cum leaked from the tip and he groaned, pulling his fingers out of Erica and replacing them with the head of his cock.

“I want you to slide your hot cunt down on my dick,” he groaned out, his cock throbbing just at the thought of sinking into that tight heat. 

“I don’t want you to stop until it’s all the way inside you. I don’t’ care if it hurts you. 

If you stop, I’m going to whip your cunt before I fuck it.”

Erica whimpered, sobbing helplessly. 

She could feel the head of Snape’s cock at her opening, it seemed so much bigger than his fingers. She didn’t know how she could possibly get it inside her. 

Taking a deep breath in through his nose, she pleaded with him with her eyes, but she knew it was useless. She shifted, lowering herself slowly down on his huge, thick cock, feeling it open her up slowly. 

Erica winced, breathing frantically as she gingerly pushed down. 

It burned as she tried to get it in her, and for a second she thought she wouldn’t manage it, but the thought of Snape whipping her cunt renewed her determination. With a muffled scream, Erica forced herself down on his thick dick, feeling something break inside her, piercing pain radiating through her as she forced herself down until his dick was all the way in her tight, virgin cunt. 

Once Snape was in her, Erica just cried. 

She was no longer a virgin. 

Snape had taken it from her.

He just groaned as she took him into her hot, tight cunt. 

He felt her thrust down, the head of his cock breaking through her hymen. 

The professor rested his hands on her hips, helping her ease down the rest of the way until his balls were pressed up against her, his ten inch dick buried all the way inside her tight pussy. 

The professor moaned and fucked upward, trying to push deeper.

“There’s a good girl,” Snape breathed, slapping her raw ass. “Now ride me, as hard as you can Potter. Make me come, show me how sorry you are.”

Erica whimpered. 

With her hands tied behind her back, it was hard to balance herself. 

She could feel his cock throbbing in her painfully tender pussy. 

The ginger still burned inside her, but the ferocity of it had died down a little, allowing her to focus on how stuffed and full she felt. 

Taking in a deep breath, her legs quivering, Erica moved up, feeling Snape’s cock move inside her. 

Erica breathed frantically, it felt like his thick cock was taking her insides with it.

“Too slow,” Snape grunted. 

Grabbing Erica’s hips, he forced her back down on his cock, lifting his hips so he could slam up into her. 

He groaned as his cock slid inside her warm, wet cunt in one thrust. 

“You feel so good, slut.” he moaned, starting to use his grip on her hips to fuck her in long, strong strokes. Snape slammed deep inside with every thrust, like he was trying to get as deep inside her as possible. Sliding a hand between her legs, he rubbed his fingers over her swollen clit, Erica was still horny from her spanking, and she shuddered as he touched her.

Gradually, it became easier. 

Her cunt loosened up a little, so wet and slick from her arousal. 

Her chest heaved, her body shuddering as the professor fingered her sweet little clit. 

Snape’s dick moved against a spot inside her that made her moan behind her gag. 

Erica sobbed and whimpered as he took her, thrusting into her over and over again. 

Goosebumps raced along her skin, her breasts bouncing as she slid up and down on his thick cock. Eventually, she gave into the demands of her throbbing clit, grinding down against his fingers every time she slid that rock hard cock all the way inside her.

The professor felt her orgasm before she tensed, strong muscle contractions went through her pussy, grasping and milking his cock. 

Snape moaned, working her clit faster, rubbing quick circles over it as Erica shuddered and spasmed on top of him, her toes curling as her chest heaved, her breasts jiggling right in his face. 

He leaned forward, biting and sucking on a nipple as he fucked Erica through her orgasm, feeling her hot, tight cunt gush around his thick dick. 

He was so close to coming with her, but he held off, he didn’t want to come in her cunt, not now anyway.

“You really are a slut, aren’t you?” Snape asked, kissing Erica’s ear as she finally stopped shuddering and twitching against him.

Erica just whimpered in response, overcome by her second orgasm of the night. She could feel his cock pulsing inside her and she sobbed, wouldn’t he ever come? Wouldn’t this ever end? 

Erica was so exhausted, her legs felt like jelly, her stomach hurting slightly with how hard the professor had made her come.

Reaching behind her, Snape extracted the ginger plug from her ass. 

He pulled out of her cunt, fisting his dick at the base. The head of his cock was sloppy with their combined juices, slick and wet with pre-cum, her wetness and a little blood. Snape nudged the head of his dick against her tiny asshole, feeling Erica jerk with surprise.

Erica’s eyes widened. 

She started to pant frantically through her nose, pleading behind her gag and shaking her head. 

“What?” the professor asked, laughing. “You didn’t think I’d come in your cunt, did you? 

And wreck a perfectly good fuck toy with a baby? I don’t think so. 

Besides, virgin ass is deliciously tight, and I’m ready to come.” 

With that, Snape gripped her hips, forcing his dick into her virgin asshole. 

The ginger had tightened her up even more, inflaming her slightly, and it was hard work getting his slick dick inside her, especially with her fighting him. 

But Snape was a persistent man, he pulled Erica down, forcing her down on his dick until the ring of her ass clamped down around the glans. 

The professor moaned, arching his hips as Erica screamed behind the gag. 

He shoved himself deep inside her, ignoring any resistance he came across until he was buried all the way inside her tight ass. He grunted as it clenched around him.

It felt like a baseball bat was being lodged up her tiny asshole. 

Erica screamed and screamed, tears streaming down her face. 

With the gag in her mouth, her screams were muffled, and no one came to her aid as the professor shoved his dick all the way into her guts. 

The witch sobbed and shook, it burned and ached worse than the spanking, worse than anything she’d felt.

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna enjoy stretching your tight little asshole out,” Snape moaned. 

It only took a few pumps of his hips before he shot up inside her ass, shuddering and groaning as spurt after spurt of his come spilled into her unwilling body. 

It was so tight, milking him and squeezing him deliciously as he emptied his balls. 

Finally, he was finished, and he pulled out with a sigh. Snape shoved Erica unceremoniously off his lap.

Erica grunted as she hit the floor. She ripped the gag out of her mouth and sobbed . 

She was a mess, her eyes red, her ass almost purple from the spanking, bleeding out of both her pussy and her asshole from the brutal fucking that the professor had given her. 

What was worse was that some part of her had enjoyed it, Erica had come twice from her ordeal, and she was still wet, her clit still peeking out of her pink folds.

“Get dressed and get out,” Snape said, tucking himself away. 

Now that he was done with Potter, he had little interest in her. 

“And Potter? I expect to see you in my office every day for the rest of the semester.”


	4. A lesson in love part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot that will be divided in three parts.  
> the third part will be smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!   
> Mentions of attempted suicide in 2nd chapter.  
> Snape is a bastard in the beginning.

Erica was contemplating Severus Snape, who stood in front of her, his wand raised, glaring at her.

Snape her most hated teacher, the girl would never have imagined she desired him so much.

Erica's eyes landed on his thin lips and not so chaste images, took shape in her mind, making her blush. The potioneer 's harsh voice distracted her from that whirlwind of thoughts.

"Try to apply yourself, this time Potter! Legilimens ! " as in all their Occlumency lessons, Snape did not allow her time to close her mind, and entered it with arrogance, despite Erica's vain attempts to prevent him.

She felt him search her mind, heedless of hurting her .

"Stop it!" the young woman screamed and Snape came out of her mind "Potter, you are an incapable!

Is this how you are thinking of defeating the Dark Lord?

You are just like your father !

Lazy, arrogant, you think others should always be at your orders, just because you are the Chosen One!

But you are nothing but a nullity, an egocentric, even your friends have noticed it and - " Snape could not finish the sentence.

Erica's hand hit his right cheek with such force that his head turned to the side.

The man slowly looked at his student with a murderous expression "Potter ... how dare you, presumptuous, little, filthy ..." he snarled grabbing her arms in an iron grip.

Erica had tears in her eyes and an angry expression on her face.

"That's enough!

You know nothing about me! Nothing!

Do you know what it feels like to be treated like servant by your own relatives?

Do you know what it feels like to be locked up without food, for weeks in a tiny cupboard? Uh?

Do you think I love that everyone's attention is on me? No, I hate it!

Nobody in this damned school cares about who Erica Potter is!

Dumbledore doesn't care, he just wants a weapon to defeat Voldemort!

You don't care Professor, you only see a female copy of the man who made your life hell, and with the eyes of the woman you loved that he took away from you!

But guess what, I'm neither James nor Lily!

I am only Erica!

I am famous only because a mad murderer gave me this scar when I was one year old and he annihilated himself trying to kill me!

It's not something to be proud of, since I lost my parents that night!

And if you think Dumbledore is not aware of how I am treated by my relatives, I am sorry to tell you, he knows it perfectly since every time I ask him not to send me there, because my relatives mistreat me he says that I must go back there for the Blood wards ! "

Erica couldn't stop screaming at him as tears streaked her cheeks.

Snape felt the floor drop from under his feet, while the revelations that the girl was screaming at him made their way inside him.

And for the first time, Severus Snape looking at the girl in front of him, saw neither James Potter nor Lily, he only saw Erica.

Her emerald green eyes full of fury and pain, tears streaked down her cheeks, and her red full lips, were trembling.

Severus wondered what it would be like to feel those lips on his own.

Erica had stopped screaming, although the tears continued to streak down her cheeks, with a sigh she said "You know? When I entered Potions class for the first time, just before the lesson started ...

I was very excited, I wanted to give my best, to show you that I was ready to commit myself, if only you had let me do it ...

And then you came in, you looked at me with disgust, because for you I was just a female version of James Potter!

And you started asking me questions that nobody in that classroom, except Hermione, knew; expecting me to know the answers!

And so you continued to bully me for the following years, favoring your Slytherins and taking away Gryfondor points for no valid reason!

A sheet has fallen? Let's take 20 points from Gryfondor!

Has a Hufflepuff sneezed? 30 points from Gryfondor!" Erica was screaming again now, and Severus flinched knowing full well she had every right to be mad.

Hearing those things he had done coming from her mouth made him realize how much his grudge on James Potter had blinded him.

Erica stopped talking, glaring at him then she asked softly "Answer me honestly, Snape … What did i ever do to you personally, i'm not talking about your grudge on my father, to deserve such a treatment, uh?

From the moment you saw me, you were set to make my life a living hell … and for what?

Every time something bad happened you blamed me, even if it was obvious i wasn't responsible for that.

Like when my name came out of the goblet last year, you immediately accused me of putting it in the goblet, knowing all too well that i was an underage student and the goblet was a very powerful, and impossible to be tampered with, artifact!"

Severus felt his heart being squeezed in a huge fist. Erica was right, he had hurt her, bullied her, stomped on her innocent heart, used her as a scape goat for the crimes that James Potter had made years before she was even born!

Severus felt a surge of nausea, what kind of man does that? 'Not a good one…' his mind told him.

He slowly released Erica's arms and stood there looking in her eyes. " I'm sorry, Pot… Erica… I thought … I don't have excuses …" Erica bit her lip crossing her arms over her chest " You know Snape… i always admired you …" she said in a mere whisper, and Snape's eyes widened in shock "Even when you were a cruel asshole I admired you … and wanna know something funny ?" she asked with a bitter chuckle " I still do, even now … and I hate myself for it. I'm pathetic I know… I'm used to be told I am by now … I'm tired of being the perfect Golden girl, Dumbledore so precious weapon to win this war !

I never asked for it, all i wanted was to be loved and cherished … You were right, life's not fair.

But I know it even more than you … Goodnight, Professor." Erica turned and was about to leave the office when Snape's voice stopped her " Miss Potter… For what is worth i'm sorry, I hold on a grudge and i hurt an innocent … all i can say is, I'm sorry even though i know it won't change the past …" Erica sighed "You are right … it isn't worth anything, it won't change the past, it won't undo the hurt you put me though… Goodnight." Erica disappeared leaving Snape alone mull over what she had revealed.


	5. A lesson in love part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> This chapter contains: depression and attempted suicide!
> 
> If you're sensitive don't read.
> 
> If you are not disturbed than welcome!

After what had happened two days ago during the last Occlumency lesson with Snape, Erica had tried to avoid him as much as she could, but unfortunately she saw him during Potions.

During the lessons the professor was always the usual grumpy asshole, nothing had changed.

Erica took her wand from the pocket of her uniform and walked towards the Griffondoro tower, the curfew had passed and the student did not even want to imagine what would have happened if Filch found her walking around the corridors.

Or worse if Snape found her.

Erica didn't want to meet him.

The castle was wrapped in a heavy blanket of silence.

Not even the protagonists of the paintings made noise.

Her footsteps echoed around the flights of stairs leading to Gryffondor tower.

The girl passed the portrait of the Fat Lady after giving her the password.

She came to the door of the girls' dormitory and entered.

The fire in the fireplace crackled cheerfully, the tips of the flames began to take on an unusual amaranth color.

Without making a sound so as not to wake her roommates Erica walked to her bed

she put her wand on the dresser next to the desk and took off her uniform.

Erica let the garment slip down at her feet, then took off her skirt, shoes, socks and shirt and went to the bathroom, longing only for a hot shower.

She opened the shower and waited for it to reach the right temperature.

Erica took off her underwear and watched the shower spray fall.

When steam invaded the room, she entered, letting the water take away the sweat that impregnated her skin making her feel worse and worse.

A violent shock of anger swept up her body, reaching her pupils, replacing the emptiness in her eyes with warm tears that Erica could barely hold back.

With a quick wave of her hand, the girl started to wipe her moistened skin.

"I can't cry. I am just an instrument, a weapon ... and objects have no tears ... " she concluded bitterly.

This was her fate!

To be used, held on a palm for the necessary time and then thrown away without regard to return to being a useless specter, invisible to all!

Erica closed her eyes for a moment and the Headmaster's words echoed sharply in her mind.

Erica, it's for your protection ...

The war is almost upon us, Voldemort has become increasingly powerful ... you know what your task is ...

Of course she knew, she knew it very well.

She was born to accomplish that mission.

After all, she was the Girl-who-fucking-lived!

It is not enough to follow lessons, study books, perform homework at best ... You are a practical mind, Erica and you have courage!

But if Dumbledore believed Erica had courage, why inflict that torture on her?

Ever since she was a baby it had been beaten into her, so that she crawled like a humble worm.

Nobody had believed in her, not even herself.

Erica felt as if she had been raised to become slaughter meat.

A subtle anguish wound through her heart: she did not know where this path would lead her.

Every ounce of courage dissolved in her.

Every emotion went silent.

Only emptiness and nothing.

Erica remained under the spray even after all the soap had gone down the drain.

She turned off the water only when her skin could no longer withstand the heat,

She wrapped her body with a soft white towel and went out, glancing at her image reflected in the mirror.

Dark circles around her eyes, the color of her face was dull and emaciated.

A slight tremor shook her lips.

She felt tired, she just wanted to reach the bed and fall asleep, maybe forever.

Surely no one would miss her, Dumbledore would look for another weapon.

Her relatives would celebrate her disappearance for days and forget about her.

Erica got out of the bathroom and walked to her bed.

The fire was starting to die in the fireplace.

The embers glowed resembling incandescent eyes that peered at her, judging her.

Erica went to the desk and opened the first drawer.

Among the spare goose feathers, the white parchment sheets and the ink bottles there was an ampoule with a silver cap.

She swung the liquid before her eyes.

The dense potion took on various shades of blue reflecting the light.

Erica watched it for a few seconds.

She had prepared that potion secretly, in one of Snape's lessons.

It was a much more powerful version of the Dreamless Sleep Potion, and two drops would be enough to make her fall asleep quietly for a few hours.

After all, Erica was not incapable at potions as everyone including Snape thought, quite the opposite, she was on the same level as Hermione!

Too bad that Snape had never realized it, blinded by the hatred for her father, and the lies and manipulations of Dumbledore.

Erica unscrewed the cap and sniffled a little of the potion.

She dropped twenty drops on her tongue and put the bottle back on the bedside table.

The potion would take effect shortly.

She would fall asleep and never wake up.

No crazy murderer wizards to face, no magical world to save, no hateful potion professors to endure.

She laid down on her bed with only the towel on and her body still wet.

She closed her eyes and waited for her sleep without dreams and nightmares, not noticing a certain Weasley girl who had woken up.

A minute later darkness came.

Severus had just come out of the shower and was putting a towel around his hips.

He went in front of the mirror to look at himself.

"It hurts you, doesn't it?"

The potion master jumped back in fright.

His image was speaking to him.

"W-who are you?" he asked.

"Well I think it's obvious. I am you." replied his image with a sneer.

"I am going crazy."

"No, you're not going crazy. You and I had been in need to talk with each other for quite some time, only that we never had a chance. "

"You are my conscience, aren't you?"

"No. I am the deepest voice of you, the one you have been ignoring for years."

Severus looked at his image confused.

He couldn't understand.

"You look at me like that because you don't recognize me, do you?

Severus, I am the voice of your heart. "

The man looked down in defeat.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I just want to talk to you and understand what is wrong with you."

"But how? You are part of me, you know very well what is wrong with me. "

"So why haven't you answered the question I asked you at the beginning of our conversation yet?"

"Well why didn't you tell me what should hurt me."

"Then I'll do it again, more exhaustively. It hurts you to understand that you treated Erica the way James did with you, right? Do you realize how you behaved with her? "

"Well I ..."

"You see? This is your problem. "

"My problem? And not yours too? Aren't you part of me? "

"Of course I'm part of you, but right now I wasn't talking to the real Severus, i was talking to the part of Severus that Dumbledore manipulated."

"The part that Dumbledore manipulated ?"

"Sure. How do you explain why you continued to love Lily, despite the fact that she didn't love you and chose Potter? "

Severus remained silent staring at his reflection.

"You can't answer. This is because Dumbledore had built your beautiful castle in the air; you had already planned your life, your beautiful wedding and everything else.

A whole vision in your head gently offered by Albus Dumbledore with the help of Amortentia. " said sarcastically his image.

"But it was all for her! For Lily wasn't it? " Severus replied shyly.

"What? Don't make fun of me,Severus Snape.

You know very well for whom I am beating for and it is certainly not for Lily, the Amortentia that Dumbledore gave you years ago has lost its effect ! And it was thanks to a certain student of yours … " The tone of his reflection became slightly teasing.

"Do you want me to admit that I was wrong? Ok, I was wrong, I'm not in love with Lily and I never was. It was Erica "

"Oh, the first step is to admit it"

"But now what can I do?

I certainly can't go to Erica and tell her 'Erica, my love, sorry for all these years, the fact is that until now I was under the influence of a love filter that made me fall in love with your mother! But I'm actually in love with you! ' she would think i am gone bonkers.

She already hates me for all the bad things I've done to her over the years.

Telling her that I love her would not change the pain I caused her! "

"Spare me these pathetic excuses, Severus." yelled his reflection, Severus moved his gaze downwards remaining silent.

"You promised on Lily Potter's grave that you would protect her daughter from Voldemort!" the reflection screamed.

"And that's what I did!" retorted the wizard looking at his reflection

" No! You hurt her! For what? For your stupid pride!

Lily died for her, she sacrificed herself for love ! " Severus jumped caught off guard.

"You're a coward ..." hissed his reflection before vanishing.

A slight knock on the door of his office awakened Severus from the trance he was in, with a wand movement he was completely dressed and went to open the door, finding himself in front of Minerva Mc Gonagall who had a dark expression on her face.

"Hi, Minerva what can I do for you?" Severus asked uncertainly and noticed the woman's eyes were full of tears "Severus ... You have to come to the infirmary ... a student tried to take her own life using a potion ..." Severus felt a strange and very bad feeling as he left the office with Minerva " who is the student, Minerva? " the wizard asked in a low voice fearing the answer that would come "Erica Potter" said Minerva with a sob.

The scene that greeted them was heartbreaking; Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were around one of the beds of the infirmary,

Poppy was casting various spells, with a sad expression on her face.

Severus gulped as he approached the bed, on which he knew laid Erica Potter.

The girl was pale, with dark circles under her eyes but a very serene expression that struck Severus heart.

Seeing him enter Ronald Weasley glared at him " This is your fault!" Hermione and Ginny stared at the older Weasley sadly.

Minerva glared at her student and said " Mr Weasley, you must show respect to your professors!

Severus is here to examine the potion Erica took." Severus looked at Madam Pompfey " How is she ?" he asked feeling guilty more than ever, Erica had tried to take her life, and it was all his fault!

"She is fine.

Mrs Weasley brought her here in time.

I was able to remove the potion from her system, from what i saw it seemed a very powerful version of the Dreamless Sleep, Mrs Weasley can you give Professor Snape the bottle with the potion…" Ginny gave him a rounded bottle with a blue liquid. " Professor, this potion … it was made by Erica… she told me that one should take only one or two drops… to have the effects of a normal Dreamless Sleep, but from what I saw she took more than two drops…" Severus eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe that Erica, who was absolute pants at potions, had made a better, more powerful version of the dreamless sleep, unless… 'Unless she inherited that capacity from her mother, after all Lily was a very good potionist. I wouldn't put it past Erica to have a knack for potions too, it was Draco and the other Slytherins who always put the wrong ingredients in her potion, making her look like she didn't even know what to do! And you saw them doing that, don't you dare deny it! It was never Erica's fault…" said a voice inside his head and Severus gulped feeling very ill " I-I'll look at it Mrs Weasley … if that would be all, I'll be on my way" Severus turned and exited from the infirmary and went to his office with a whirlwind of thoughts in his head. He had always thought that Erica was more like James, but recently he had discovered that he was wrong.

" It was my fault! If I hadn't let my grudge blind me none of this would have happened! Oh Lily, I failed you! I couldn't even see that I was hurting her all along! I'm so sorry, I hope you and James could forgive me. And that Erica could forgive me too…"he thought desperately.


	6. A lesson in love part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part!  
> Snape is a bastard ... but he will repent.  
> Smut in the end!

_**"Well, well ... Today I want to teach you something very important ..." Snape said glacially "provided that you dunderheads, can understand even one word of what I will tell you ...** _

_**We have here the worst test among all yours, which even a small, stupid, brat of the first year would have been able to do much better, and the author of this splendid work is our little celebrity ... Miss Potter! " Snape exclaimed.** _

_**Erica remained motionless, head down.** _

_**Snape's eyes glowed darkly as he saw the girl's indifference.** _

_**"Miss Potter, could you do us the honor of turning to your classmates and take responsibility for the idiocy you wrote?" Severus said in a sharp and sarcastic voice.** _

_**An explosion of disturbing laughter erupted in the Slytherin ranks.** _

_**Erica continued to keep her head bowed and clenched her fists tightly against her legs.** _

_**"Potter?" Snape continued, visibly impatient. "Do I have to assume that you has lost the gift of hearing now?"** _

_**Malfoy raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a triumphant laugh.** _

_**Severus raised an eyebrow, waiting for the girl's reply.** _

_**"Sorry, sir ..." Erica murmured sadly.** _

_**Snape's expression grew even more derisive.** _

_**"For what? Why are you apologizing, Miss Potter? "** _

_**"For ... for my disastrous test, Professor!"** _

_**"Apologizing does not mean taking on your responsibilities ..." Snape coldly said "Apologizing is only an excuse to avoid your responsibilities.** _

_**It is an excuse to escape, it is an excuse to avoid admitting one's guilt, and to avoid confessing one's cowardice! "** _

_**"I'm not a coward ..." she whispered between her teeth.** _

_**"What did you say Miss Potter?" Snape asked impassively.** _

_**"I said ... I'm not a coward!" Erica said in a louder voice.** _

_**The man smiled maliciously.** _

_**"Well well, I see that Miss Potter not only seems to have recovered her hearing, but also her speech!** _

_**Therefore, now you will tell all of us, looking at your classmates in the eyes one by one, what are the reasons that led you to write this sort of ... garbage in an important fifth year potions test! " he reached out to the students.** _

_**At the girl's silence, Snape continued. "Again, Miss Potter has lost two of her five senses! Let's see if at least her motion skills remained; to the blackboard, Potter! " Snape ordered, raising one arm, Erica started for the blackboard.** _

_**"And now write" the man went on "thirty times, the phrase ... 'I'm not a coward'"** _

_**Erica plucked one hand up, took the white chalk and placed it against the blackboard.** _

_**A sinister light passed through Snape's gaze.** _

_**The man seemed to be charged with an even deeper gloom.** _

_**"Let's resume today's lesson!** _

_**Exactly from the example that Miss Potter is showing us ... an example of childish pusillanimity, of ineptitude, of yielding and cowardice.** _

_**Miss Potter not only did a horrid test, and didn't take responsibility for her work, but she also failed to articulate her motivations for it.** _

_**And this is inadmissible for a fifth year student, but it is even more inadmissible if it is accomplished by ... our little celebrity ... Miss Potter would be the Chosen one, then?** _

_**If this is the case, I regret to say it, but we are all doomed! "** _

_**A loud laugh broke out in the classroom.** _

_**But before Erica could answer, the end-of-lesson bell rang.** _

Severus shot up, eyes wide and heart racing. The memory of the cruel treatment he had reserved to Erica, the day before she tried to kill herself still fresh in his mind ' Someone's feeling guilty!' called the voice in his head with a teasing tone and Severus sighed, he couldn't sleep, he needed to see Erica.

To make sure she was alright and that she was awake. He got up from his bed, dressed himself in his teaching robes and cloak and went to the infirmary, where he saw Granger and the two Weasleys laying in the beds next to Erica's.

" What are you doing here?" asked Ron seeing him and glaring, but Severus ignored him.

His eyes landed on the figure that was curled, her back to him, and her breathing almost regular. Severus realized Erica was awake and said in a soft tone " I know you are awake miss Potter… No need to keep pretending …"

He reached her bed and saw her eyes open and staring at the furthest corner of the infirmary, like she hadn't noticed his presence.

Severus took a sit next to her bed and sighed " Potter … I know you can hear me … I wanted to know how are you feeling …"

As soon as that last phrase leaved his lips Erica's eyes narrowed looking up to him with an angry expression, but she remained silent.

' Strange that she is not answering you, uh?' said the voice in his head sardonically and Severus swallowed trying to overcome his guilt, but he couldn't.

Erica kept glaring at him, and the man saw a tear streaming down her cheek " Potter … I'm … sorry" he mumbled, but Erica ignored him and turned away from the man. " She doesn't want to hear your excuses professor… Leave her alone!" growled the Weasley boy glaring daggers at him " I didn't ask for your opinion Mr Weasley, now go to sleep!" Severus glared back at the redhead who seemed about to retort when Hermione told him " Ron, ignore him… He will go away eventually…"

Severus rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to leave Erica's side just because the know-it-all and her friend were ordering him to.

He gave Erica one last look, she was still facing away from him ' Severus, let your damned pride go for once… you know you're in the wrong…' said the voice in his head and Severus sighed, he wished to tell Erica the truth, he wished to see her happy again, and he wished to hold her, to kiss her to love her.

But he couldn't, not after all the undeserved hate he had given the girl, all the insults, all the humiliations.

Severus remained seated next to Erica's bed, looking sadly at the girl.

" I can't sleep!" Ron barked out of the blue after a few minutes, incinerating the figure swallowed up by the darkness by Erica's bed.

And when Severus deigned to stare at the young wizard, he merely parted his lips in a soft growl.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating? If you have not noticed, we are three, and we are very capable of keeping an eye and defending Erica! She doesn't need you anyway!

So you can go now, she is fine!"

The red head growled slamming a fist on the sheets when the Potions professor incinerated him with those black eyes that looked like glowing pins in the dark.

"Sleep, Weasley," Snape snarled, inviting him with a dry gesture of his head to come back down.

The man sat up when Erica rustled away from the sheets, sitting on the mattress.

" Where are you going ?" Hermione grumbled, rolling on the bed to grab her arm, but Erica understood that she would spend the evening in the infirmary with Ron's screams as a lullaby if she didn't do something.

"I need to go to the toilet."

An excuse like another to get away from Him, but at the soft padding of her bare feet was soon followed by a dull stamp, the click of boots that had joined her in the blink of an eye, and there was no need to turn around, because Erica knew that Snape wouldn't let her go alone.

"I hope you don't want to accompany her, Professor! " Ron yelled incredulously at him" the bathroom is at the end of the corridor! "

"I told you to sleep Weasley!" Snape scolded him bitterly, following Erica who slipped silently out of the infirmary, When the cold air of the corridor hit her, it was the heat that suddenly fell behind Erica's back that made her jump in surprise.

Severus had immediately left, returning to his place and staring ahead, Erica knew she didn't need his cloak, or his company.

"Didn't you have to go to the bathroom?"

Erica would never have thought, that she would learn to hate Snape's voice, not with that intensity at least, but here she was, barefoot, in the middle of a deserted corridor, her face congested with anger "I want to be alone."

" Erica … I need to talk to you . Please hear me out!"

His hand squeezed her wrist hurting her, so much that the witch was forced to bite her lips not to groan in pain, but Severus seemed more surprised by the slap she had tried to give him that he had ducked in time, thanks to his excellent reflexes.

Erica wanted to shout at him to leave her alone, because she was sad, desperate, and confused by what she felt, by that love that she shouldn't have felt for him.

Because she shouldn't have felt that way, not for the man who hurt her the most, she should have been afraid, but all that Erica felt in her chest was the anguished hint of something that was about to collapse.

And she wouldn't have done it in front of Snape, not another time.

"Leave me or I'll scream.

I don't want to hear it Snape!"

"You have to stop…" Severus went on, yanking her by the arm "you have to stop being a selfish brat, Potter!

I need you! Can't you see?"

The unreasonableness of that request, no, Erica corrected herself angrily, of that command hit her like a slap in the face, and that imposition, that umpteenth act of strength with which Severus Snape claimed to be heard, blew her up.

"What right do you have to give me orders now, Professor? " she screamed at him, regardless of the possibility of attracting her friends, Poppy, perhaps even Dumbledore.

Let them come, let them think she was mad, but Erica had enough, she wasn't going to let him hurt her again!

"You decided to stay close to me only now?

Well, you're late ... "Erica accused him heartbroken, waving her arm to shake Severus' hand away.

Severus was too amazed by her outburst to force her to keep quiet.

"Do you feel all this need to be next to me now that you know what I'm capable of?

Now that you've almost risked losing me?

After bullying me, hurting and humiliating me for five years?

You know, i'm happy the Hat didn't put me into Slytherin, despite it telling me that it was my House! "

Erica saw the gasp in those black eyes, the sagging that the man had never allowed himself to show, and she realized she had hurt him, with that confession that was emptying her of her pain. "Did you really need for me to almost kill myself to decide to put aside your damn pride and apologize? Apologize for what? Didn't you say that apologizing wasn't admitting your guilt, but it was a way to escape, to avoid confessing one's cowardice? " that last word felt like a punch in his gut, and Severus gasped 'Hurts doesn't it? You should be more careful on what you say Sev. Words are the most powerful weapon …' said his head's voice gravelly.

The walls seemed to tremble when Erica released the last scream, and lowered her head not to show tears, not to show pain.

Erica coughed to find her voice when a moan went up her throat "Did you think ... Did you think that after treating me like this, after stomping on my heart, after humiliating me … i would have come to you and forgiven you just because you ordered me to? The only thing that is preventing me from killing you is the fact that … I love you… after five years I'm still hopelessly in love with you, Bastard! And i would never stop… no matter what you do … "

Each tear costed her a word, a confession that she had never allowed herself to express, because those thoughts were selfish, but no one can decide who to fall in love with, and even if Erica could have done it, she would always have chosen Severus.

"I love you Severus Snape… but I guess you don't care about the feelings of the stupid, little, spoilt, arrogant daughter of James Potter… so … it doesn't matter "

Severus' arms risked breaking her, but Erica knew that nothing of her had remained intact in contact with those hands, not her heart, not that voice that she could muster with difficulty. Tears were streaming down her face now, and she didn't have the power to stop them.

" With how many 'It doesn't matter' you have hurt yourself, Erica?" said Severus softly pressing his forehead to hers

"You were right, Professor ... Look at me. I'm pathetic! "Erica sobbed, her beautiful green eyes looking into his, she wasn't angry anymore, just hurt, and Severus was determined to heal her.

"I look at you, Erica.

And I see a girl who is dying under layers of 'It doesn't matter'.

I'm sorry… I shouldn't have let my grudge on your father blind me like this… I almost lost the most precious and beautiful thing live has ever gave me …" Severus caressed her cheek softly.

" I would not stop loving you, but I won't be my mother's replacement. I know you loved her …" she said hoarsely, limping in his arms like a rag doll, her cheek pressed on Severus' chest .

She was tired of running from her feelings.

Severus pinned Erica to the wall with his body.

" You are not a replacement to me Erica … and I never loved her… " his hands slowly descended from her face to her shoulders, before kneading her breasts through her infirmary gown making her moan, his fingers pinching her sensitive nipples.

Erica looked into his eyes and inhaled shakily " Professor, what are you …?" she asked confused.

Severus rolled his hips, grinding himself against Erica, leaning close to her, his nose almost touching hers " Albus gave me amortentia making me fall in love with your mother… but its effect ended as soon as you entered the great hall five years ago, when i first looked in your eyes … It was you … always… I should have told you … but "

Erica couldn't stand it any longer and kissed him, Severus was shocked .

But only for a few second before he kissed her back.

He moved his hips against hers, grinding his pulsing cock between Erica's legs.

He pulled away from her lips and looked at the breathless girl " Have you got any idea, of what are you doing to me Erica …?" he breathed softly

Slipping his hand between her thighs, Severus felt the soft texture of Erica's bare and shaved pussy, she was so wet. " Perhaps you have an idea … considering how wet your cunt is …"

He caressed her labia, circling her clit with his thumb, toying with it, slipping his index finger into her wet tight center

" Nnnnnghhh … yes, Severus, please … " Severus smiled at Erica

"You are so beautiful when you plead like that…" he bit her earlobe before liking it, sending a shiver down the girl's spine " Severus … I…"  
Erica's heart was beating fast, her teeth were torturing her lower lip while Severus gently teased her opening, barely penetrating it with his fingers, teasing her clitoris, playing with the little bundle of nerves as Erica tried not to moan in ecstasy.

She was feeling so much pleasure, a ball of heat was growing in her loins with every stroke of those capable fingers to her sensitive clit an folds, of his lips kissing, biting and licking at her neck.

Severus looked in her eyes and she saw something she had never seen in those black obsidian eyes; Love.

It was that stare that made her hips buckle wildly against his fingers " Ahhh… I'm so close … Severus …" she moaned softly and Severus smiled

" Then come Erica … come for me. I love you…" he whispered, and as soon as he finished that phrase. Erica felt the ball of heat explode, her juices dripping down her thighs as she shook violently with the force of her climax and she was about to scream for the pleasure but Severus lips pressed quickly on hers, silencing her.

He caressed her lips with his tongue asking for entrance and Erica couldn't refuse, she parted her lips and his tongue caressed hers gently before he pulled away from her.

They were both breathing hard, Severus rested his forehead to Erica's and looked into her eyes

" You should go back to your friends, Erica.

They probably think I kidnapped you and used you as a potion ingredient …" Severus said detaching himself and tuning away from Erica who simply cast a cleaning charm on her legs and nodded walking towards the infirmary, but before entering she turned to him and smiled, a genuine happy smile " Goodnight Professor Snape … I forgive you."

Severus smiled back at her, before she opened the infirmary door and entered " good night Erica" Severus muttered before returning to his rooms.

Once he was laying in his bed, Severus realized his cock was still hard as a rock and he groaned trying to ignore it, but his trousers were tightening even more hurting him.

With a groan Severus relented, opened his fly, and immediately his ten inch cock popped out, pulsing and twitching as Severus wrapped his hand around it stroking it softly as his mind conjured images of Erica moaning and trembling against him as she called his name while climaxing on his fingers.

He increased the rhythm of his strokes moaning softly and bucking into his hand.

Severus remembered his fingers had still Erica's juices on them, he brought the hand he had used to masturbate the girl to his face and sniffed his index and middle fingers, before bringing them to his mouth moaning as Erica's sweet flavor hit his tongue.

The hand that was stroking his cock, began to stroke it faster as Severus felt his climax begin to churn, as his balls tightened and after a few more strokes Severus arched, with a gasp as thick spurts of cum erupted from his cock.

His climax never seemed to end, and Severus had to bite down on the pillow to keep from screaming too much.

After a few seconds his orgasm died and he slumped completely covered in his cum, which he vanished before tucking himself back in his trousers and falling asleep, sated and happy.


	7. Erica's beast friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is a 4 years old rottweiler who is lusting after his owner Erica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning !
> 
> This story contains bestiality, if you don't like it you can go read something more normal! I warned you!
> 
> Hope you like it!

"Shut up, Sev! Where the fuck are those keys? God i'm late !" Erica growled, to her four year old rottweiler who was barking wildly.

The girl quickly straightened her school uniform, ignoring the dog's insistent barks as she passed the living room.

Erica couldn't find her keys anywhere, and growled angrily, gritting her teeth and rolling her eyes as Severus watched her intently.

Erica looked at him arching an eyebrow " Well…? What are you looking at ? Do you know where they are?" she asked trying to reign her irritation.

That day was one of her worst 'No days' .

Severus tilted his head whining with an innocent expression, and Erica's eyes landed between the dog's legs where she could see the tip of his red penis poking out of his sheath.

Erica blushed furiously, involuntarily staring between her dog's legs and feeling her loins tingle.

She shook herself and returned to her search for the keys, while Severus trotted behind her.

The Rottweiler seemed very excited lately and Erica didn't know what to do to calm him down.

"Severus, sit!" she commanded flashing him a glare and the Rottweiler sat, his tail wagging furiously as his intense eyes followed his owner every move.

As she turned to keep searching for those damned keys, Severus suddenly jumped, taking her by surprise.

Erica yelped and went crashing to the floor, hitting the wood with a painful thump.

"Ow, Severus! Bad dog! If i'll be late for school, it will be your fault ! "

She was really furious this time.

The dog just stood there, tail wagging and tongue lolling.

Erica growled, and turned onto her hands and knees to get up.

She was about to stand when she felt a powerful pressure between her legs.

She looked back, and Severus was behind her, his head bobbing as he licked her cloth-covered pussy.

Erica was in shock, watching as the rottweiler licked her, every probing thrust of his tongue pressed up against her panties, but the thin cloth did little to dull the sensations she felt throbbing through her swollen vulva.

As if suddenly realizing what was going on, the girl said, "No, Severus! Bad!" but the dog didn't relent.

Embarrassed, Erica pushed his face away.

Severus stopped, but only for a second before he knelt beneath her, forcing his muzzle to continue his dedicated licks.

Erica readjusted her weight to her legs, trying to ignore Severus's unrelenting tongue, and started to stand.

 _Riiiiiiip!_ Severus had clenched his teeth around the thin cloth that covered her genitals, and pulled back, shredding them.

Erica's jaw dropped, looking at the Rottweiler with the tattered remains of her panties in his mouth.

Erica watched in horror as the dog spit the cloth onto the floor and pushed his snout up under her school skirt.

Erica's eyes widened and she yelped as she felt Severus's tongue directly against her moist pussy. The warm, wet organ sent electricity coursing through her body, and she couldn't keep her awkward position. She collapsed back to all fours, biting her lip as Severus began slathering her pussy.

This was obscene!

Erica couldn't understand what she was doing.

The dog ignored her commands.

She was a girl, not a bitch!

Erica stood, or she tried to.

Severus suddenly growled and nipped her rump.

She let out a high-pitched whine and stayed put, her backside still stinging.

Erica trembled in sudden fear as Severus resumed licking her.

She was crouched, her butt raised to give Severus full access to her pussy.

The dog's tongue ran along the length of her slit, becoming more forceful every second, until finally he forced his way between her lips.

Erica whimpered helplessly, as she tried to ignore his probing licks.

Severus's growl and bite hadn't really been aggressive, more like he was asserting his dominance.

Erica didn't know if he would escalate if she continued to defy him.

But she decided, she had to try.

She ended to go to school, and she was already late!

The girl turned away from the dog, her butt feeling strangely empty without his tongue.

Then she saw something that made her heart skip a beat.

A dark shape clouded the translucent glass beside the front door.

One of her classmates was trying to look in!

Thank god the glass obscured everything but dim shadows.

"Erica? You in there?"

Should she call out for help?

Erica wasn't sure she could ever live this down, but maybe it was more important that she get out of this situation than retain her pride.

She gasped, muffling her yelp when she realized that Severus had jumped her.

He rested his bulk on her butt, his forepaws locking around her hips.

She looked back, her eyes fixed on his erection, which had grown considerably, his knot had already swollen even if not so much.

"Erica? I'm coming in!"

She turned back to the front door, petrified.

Her friend would immediately see them, and her life would be over.

Had her father locked the door?

He never remembers to lock the door!

She knew she should do something, but she was speechless.

_Click-clunk!_

The door was locked! She was saved. Her father must have locked it .

_Squelch!_

Erica's eyes widened.

A cold chill filled her gut, as she felt something large and firm rocket between her legs.

Her classmate still stood at the front door, so Erica summoned all of her willpower not to scream.

The shadow moved away, guessing that she wasn't home.

The girl knew exactly what had happened, but she refused to believe it until she looked back.

Sure enough, Severus had thrust, and her sopping vulva had parted as easily as a cheap whore's legs. Now the dog waggled his hips back and forth, driving his cock into the young girl.

She felt his small knot pressuring her entrance.

Fearing her classmate might still hear her, the girl forced herself to remain quiet, silently screaming.

Erica held her ass hight, and had to use all her willpower just to stop thrusting her hips.

Shuddering, she whispered, "No, Severus...no..." but all the strength in her voice was gone.

She had to get out of there!

She tried to stand, but the Rottweiler was heavy, and his grip was strong.

Every time she made any ground, his next thrust pushed her back to her hands and knees.

Erica turned around and tried to push him off of her, but he growled.

The girl was beginning to realize that she was helpless to stop him.

She suddenly felt very alone.

Her parents were doing a trip to the sea and would be gone for the weekend.

She prayed her classmates hadn't already left. "Guuuuyyyssss! Help me!" she screamed.

No answer. She tried again, "Please, help me!" No, she was too late.

No one would hear her; no one could save her.

Erica sank in despair as Severus continued to pound her pussy.

He grunted as he thrust harder and harder, forcing his knot against her violated vulva.

Erica no longer had the willpower to stop herself from thrusting back.

Whimpering, she tensed her muscles, her vulva beginning to stretch painfully in its attempts to take his knot.

Erica moaned and laid her head on the ground in despair.

Opening her eyes, she looked beyond her tight blouse.

Her skirt was bunched up against her body, allowing her to watch.

She groaned as she focused on Severus glistening cock repeatedly penetrating her, his hefty balls swinging like a pendulum behind her.

It seemed like a life-time ago that she had been preparing for the last day of school of the week.

Now she was on her hands and knees, getting fucked by her dog.

Severus rammed his cock all the way into her, his knot beginning to stretch her vulva.

Erica's nether lips spread almost eagerly for him, her insides clenching around him, pulling him in.

 _Thrust!_ Erica slid her right arm out of the navy jacket. _Thrust_! She removed her left arm, moaning as she felt Severus's knot trying to spread her almost all the way.

_Thrust! Erica wrapped her fingers before the knot, managing to to stop it from entering her._

Severus's erection just kept moving forward, the massive glands at the base of his cock spreading her apart even further.

 _Pop!_ Severus howled triumphantly.

The girl's hand felt his knot.

Amazingly, she discovered that Severus was only halfway in!

Severus pulled out of her, before he rammed back in.

Erica looked back, watching the almost hypnotic swaying of the Rottweiler's hips, a blur of brown and black, her pale skin intermingling with his fur where they met.

Erica's ears caught the sounds, wet slurps and splashes in the background behind Severus's rapid grunts.

But the loudest sound was her own panting moans. Severus smelled incredible, his masculine musk lingering in the air, the aroma blanketing the room and everything in it.

But the most noticeable sensation was feel.

Erica felt his tugging pressure on her hips, his weight on her back.

She felt his fur rubbing against her skin, creating a warm friction along her back and rump.

Her breasts were being pressed painfully against her as Severus pulled on her blouse, and with one more powerful thrust, the back ripped out, and her blouse fell uselessly to the ground beneath her.

Erica still wore shoes and her skirt, but her breasts hung loose below her, swaying back and forth.

Then she felt Severus's teeth on the nape of her neck. He pulled, and she had no choice but to lift her head, moaning into the air.

Above all, Erica felt his rock hard cock frantically flying between her wet folds.

She didn't know how it had taking her so long to fixate on that feeling.

She held her head high, whimpering helplessly into the air.

She arched her back and spread her legs, holding her ass as hight as she could.

Each time Severus cock cleaved her enlarged pussy, she pushed back, thrusting her own hips like a rutting bitch.

But Erica would never submit to a mere animal.

She was too strong for that.

Yet there she was, whimpering and moaning, meeting thrust with thrust.

Splortch-splortch-splortch-splortch!

Again and again Severus fleshy organ pressed past the source of her lust.

She wasn't sure she had ever felt as hot as right then. She wanted to lower her hand and take his entire knot but .

Erica wanted to thrust against the dog until he released powerfully inside of her.

Looking down between her legs, Erica could see herself dripping all over the floor, and she could see a few drops of milky white fluid.

She blushed, thinking with relief that if Severus came inside her she couldn't get pregnant, she wasn't a bitch, so she might as well enjoy it!

With sudden, surprising dedication, Erica began to shiver and moan, rolling her hips in a tantalizing circle and brushing her clitoris with her hand.

Severus began to whimper as well, and the girl knew he was nearing his inevitable climax.

He was so ferocious, so bestial, so dominating.

Erica moaned, so close to her own orgasm that she could feel it.

Erica had truly and completely submitted to the dog

she was his, in mind, body, and spirit.

"Fuck me, Severus!" she yelped, her profanity seeming to pale in comparison to the fact that she was fucked by a dog.

Her body went crazy as the most powerful orgasm of her life overwhelmed her.

Her insides clenched and gushed, and her entire body quivered violently.

Her moans echoed throughout the otherwise quiet house, and she began flinging her hips up and down with reckless abandon.

Severus held on for dear life, his howl joining her moans.

Her ears could hear the loud splashes of Severus's ejaculations as he made her his bitch in every conceivable way.

Erica just moaned and whimpered, Severus cock had slipped out of her spewing rivers of cum on the floor.

If Erica hadn't given herself fully over to the Rottweiler's whims, she never would have experienced such a mind-blowing orgasm.

When Severus was finished he hopped off of her, as she turned over and slumped down in exhaustion, oblivious to the pool of semen she had just lay in.

"Oh my god!" Severus spun around and laid down a few feet away, watching her with a curious look.

"Oh my god," Erica repeated.

Severus had just fucked her, and Erica had liked it! What would her parents think of her if they knew? Erica sighed and stood, her legs sore, her shoes and skirt were soaked, her jacket ripped, and her blouse in ruins.

She kicked off her shoes and socks, and slid her skirt off. then she took her phone and send a quick message to her classmate's phone telling him she wasn't feeling all right and that she would be seeing them on Monday.

Erica put the phone on the table and laid back on the floor.

She heard the jingle of Severus's collar and she looked over at him.

Severus stood, and approached her, sniffing.

"What do you want now?" she asked him but without anger, almost expecting him to answer.

Severus sniffed at Erica's wet entrance, and to her surprise, he stuck out his tongue, lathering her again.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, she couldn't cover herself before the dog rammed his tongue deep inside of her once more.

Erica arched her back and moaned, not ready for such attentions so soon.

The warm tongue soothed her sore vagina, and against her better judgment, she kept her hands at her sides.

The naked, girl laid back and let the dog taste her. _Slurp!_ "Unf! Well, maybe you'll get some of your cum while you're in there," she laughed.

Severus licks didn't slow down, driving his tongue repeatedly between her tender lips.

Erica couldn't handle the sensation, so she put her hands on Severus's head, guiding him.

His tongue felt incredibly soothing against the girl's swollen genitals.

Erica had already felt Severus's cock inside of her, what did it matter if she enjoyed his tongue.

Erica guided him deeper.

She wanted to call out encouraging words to the dog, but all that came out were whimpers.

Erica began thrusting her hips against him, trying to draw his tongue as far between her legs as possible. She thought to herself, "Oh god, what am I doing? This is so wrong..."

But she didn't stop, whining for more.

She lay back in pleasure until finally, Severus pulled away from her.

She smiled, and Severus just looked at her expectantly.

He looked excited, and barked at her, nudging her with his snout.

Erica looked down and saw that he was 'excited' in more ways than one.

She knew what he wanted now, because she wanted it too, she realized.

With a smile she flipped over onto her hands and knees and stood in front of him.

The girl looked over her shoulder at the horny dog, as she lifted her butt and presented herself like a bitch ready to be bred, in all her naked glory.

"Ready for round two boy? What are you waiting for then… Breed me, make me your bitch once and for all Sev !" she moaned.

Severus barked in excitement and approached her from behind, sniffing her presented butt.

Erica shivered but stayed put as he gave her a tentative lick.

Erica gasped, she had been a human, a student, a teenager, but now she was nothing but a bitch in heat. With a helpless whimper, she spread her legs for her alpha, and he found his mark.

She yelped, feeling the massive organ glide effortlessly into her swollen pussy.

This time, Severus didn't grip her neck with his teeth and she immediately began to swing her hips, while Severus pulled himself further on top of the girl.

Erica felt so good to be his.

Severus was a huge and generous mate, his cock quenched the burning that permeated her passageway, causing her to moan.

Erica could feel his knot swelling, just outside of her. She pushed back, trying to get it inside of her, it was already too big to enter her easily.

Her mate pulled forcefully on her hips with each thrust, ramming his knot against her stretching vulva. Severus was in control, and she knew it.

Her life was his, her pussy was his. In moments, her womb would be his too. " you know, boy that i can't get pregnant with your seed ?" she asked playfully, but moaned when the dog began to thrust more faster.

Severus pounded his willing, obedient bitch, lifting her off the ground with each thrust as he tried to force his full-sized knot between her spread and welcoming legs.

Erica arched her back and moaned, desperate to feel him entirely inside of her.

She looked back to watch Severus as he worked, grinding his hips against hers, and gave him an affectionate kiss on the face.

Every second, her entire body thrilled to feel his thrusting knot spreading her apart just a little further. Erica pushed back with all her strength, whining as her vulva stretched painfully.

 _Squelch!_ Her wet folds offered little resistance as his shaft plumbed her depths.

Erica's vulva spread further and further as he pushed each new inch of length between her lips.

And then his knot collided with her taut lips, but it didn't stop there.

The swollen knot kept forward, forcing her vulva to stretch beyond any imagination, when he had fucked her a few minutes prior his knot wasn't that big, she realized, as she yelped at the sudden pain of his entry.

She was spread several inches apart, but his knot was still too big, and then the rotweiler hopped forward, pushing Erica down with the strength of his thrust.

 _Squelch!_ Her vulva slid closed around him.

The only thing that went through Erica's mind was unmitigated, unimaginable pleasure.

Severus tip was brushing up against her cervix.

Every centimeter inside of her was occupied by his red, glistening cock, and his incredible girth was positioned perfectly to pressure her clitoris.

Erica was in bliss.

She moaned as Severus continued to thrust.

He was only able to move an inch back and forth. His massive balls swung, slapping against her inner thighs.

Severus had tackled her, courted her, mounted her, and now was going to make her his bitch.

Just below her, she saw the pool of semen that had comprised Severus's last ejaculation.

Erica couldn't speak, finding her yelps, moans and whines more natural now.

So, instead of chanting "Yes!" with each thrust, she just whimpered.

Severus drilled the girl, a low howl emerging from his throat.

As the pitch rose, the noise drowned out everything for Erica other than the intense pleasure that wracked her body.

Over and over, his tip stabbed against her cervix, as if seeking a more direct entrance, and her vagina clenched around him, as if trying to grant him that. Erica panted wildly, drooling onto the floor.

Severus pushed against her, hard, and she heard something that made her eyes widen.

 _Splurt!_ That was it.

She could smell his fresh semen as he fired inside of her.

 _Splurt!_ She could hear it splashing forcefully against her cervical walls.

 _Splurt!_ She could feel the pressure inside of her building, as the river flowing inside of her bulged in her vulva.

She could feel the flood of dog seed as it breached her cervix, rushing into her womb. Her last ounce of humanity was gone.

Erica's scream of pleasure joined his howl, and she went crazy, thrusting her hips and clenching around him.

Her vaginal walls milked the giant cock for all it was worth, eagerly pulling his seed into her womb.

Every three or four seconds, Severus would hump, firing another load inside of her, and she would moan happily.

The odors were intoxicating as she shuddered underneath her alpha.

Severus was panting and groaning, until finally he stopped.

Erica didn't mind, though.

She had served her purpose.

She was his bitch now, his and no one else's.

The rottweiler stepped over her until they were rump to rump, as was customary for dogs.

This put small pressure on the massive bulge that still locked them together, in time he would shrink, and they would separate, physically.

But Erica knew they were together at a much deeper level.

They were mates now.

After a few minutes the knot exited from her

and the girl collapsed on the clean floor, her tongue lolling out as she panted, Severus approached her, and she smiled softly, until he stood face to face with Erica, looking in her eyes "good boy, Sevrus…" she slurred and sighed blissfully, looking up at him.

He almost seemed worried about her.

Erica raised her head to touch noses with Severus, and kissed him.

Her arousal grew once more, and the scent flared in Severus's nostrils.

Erica snuck a hand between his legs and cupped his growing cock " You know what we humans say, Boy? Three time 's the charm."

Severus barked happily as he prepared to mount his bitch again.

Hiding his owner's keys had been a great idea!


	8. Birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU   
> It's Erica's birthday and Severus has a surprise for her ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning !  
> Dirty language, smut, BDSM elements.  
> Hope you like it!

Its your birthday and I prepare you for the event.

You are naked, in the center of the room, blindfolded, your hands tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling, your legs held wide open by other ropes.

I tell my friends "This slut is all yours please don't be nice to her at all".

You don't even know how many there are and if they are all men.

You feel hands beginning to explore your body, take hold of your flesh, heavy hands pressing, sneaking, squeezing.

As a good bitch you are already excited, you did not imagine that I could go that far when I told you about the surprise.

You trusted me, thinking of this as some strange game.

Now you find yourself surrounded, with your pussy already full of fingers that spread you apart, two fingers that are tormenting your asshole, hands kneading your tits and milking your nipples.

You can't stay still, your body jolts with a thousand sensations: above all pleasure and pain that mix and are not so different.

The hand that had taken hold of your cunt moves away and you almost let out a sigh of disappointment.

But immediately two nails pinch your clitoris and hold tight.

First a moan comes out of your mouth, which then becomes a scream as the squeeze gets stronger.

They are wise fingers, because they immediately understand how far they can tighten so as not to give you only blind pain.

Sure, they hurt, but they also trigger waves of perverse pleasure down your belly.

Then a tongue replaces the nails. "Make this whore feel your tongue, let's see how long she lasts" I growl.

Another voice urges "Come on Bella, make her scream and squirt ".

You had never done this before with a woman, even if you wished to try.

You have almost a surge of rebellion, you do not want to give into her.

But you can't.

Bellatrix is very good, her tongue flutters, taps, pushes, enters.

You last only a minute and then you come releasing all your tension, screaming with pleasure.

"Now guys” I say "fuck this slut …”.

You don't even have time to recover from orgasm that you already feel Lucius’s cock penetrating you.

Lucius penetrates you hard, ripping a hoarse and deep “ahhh" from your lips.

He stops inside, all the way.

Meanwhile, hands take hold of your boobs.

What used to be done to your clitoris is now your nipples. The fingers pull them, pinch them, the nails bit them.

Distracted by the treatment your nipples are receiving you hardly even notice Rodolphus who has positioned himself behind you.

You realize it when his cock is also positioned against your anus.

You are terrified: you had never tried a double penetration, even only in the ass it was very little and each time you needed reassurance words before the pain passed and the pleasure began to mount.

Now you know that no sweetness will be reserved for you.

Rodolphus’s cock penetrates your ass and loud moans come out of your mouth.

You feel your ass stretched to the max, but that mixes with the feel of cock filling your cunt and battered nipples.

You don't know what feeling to focus on, your head goes from one to the other without being able to stop.

The others urge Rodolphus on "Break this bitch's ass, Rod.

She likes cock, she is a bitch in heat."

Rodolphus' thrust into your ass leads you to instantly focus on the pain of penetration.

Pain yes, but in your brain the perverse and absurd situation also triggers your libido.

I can't help but think how true it is that you are an incorrigible slut who has been convinced to play this game and that you are enjoying every minute of it.

Sure your ass hurts badly, but feeling pain is ultimately a fair punishment.

As if they had reached an agreement, the two cocksbegin to pump you in unison, they go in and out together.

Your arousal level is such that you almost want your tits to be treated even worse than the two cocks are doing to your pussy and ass.

You want strong sensations, you want to feel a slave to the core and being treated badly gives you the certainty that this is the right consequence of your being a whore.

Once again it doesn't take long for you to feel the pleasure growing inside, the two cocks are driving you crazy, breaking you and making you ecstatic.

Lucius and Rodolphus come inside you and you can feel their sperm filling you up.

This is enough to make you reach another incredible orgasm, even stronger than before.

Slowly their cocks pull out of you.

The emptiness they leave makes your legs almost give out.

If you weren't tied up, you would fall to your knees.

Only a moment passes and you really end up on your knees, after I untie your hands.

"Now please my other friends with your mouth, bitch" I tell you.

One after another the cocks materialize in front of you, strong hands take your head and fuck your mouth and throat.

They all come and you already know that you will have to swallow everything, if you don’t want to piss me off.

You almost forgot about Bellatrix's presence, and when you feel her pussy on your lips you are surprised again.

You've never licked a woman and now you know you can't refuse.

You are almost shy and awkward in sticking your tongue out.

A slap makes your head spin and a strong burning inflames your cheek: "Lick my pussy and do it right.

I want to feel your tongue passing over my clitoris and slip inside my cunt. "

The slap has shocked you, you are almost afraid that you will be given another one and therefore you try to put more good will, more effort into it.

You lick her like an ice cream and feel her clit getting stiff for your attention.

It almost makes you proud and turns you on.

You also dare to penetrate her with your tongue, you pull it out to the maximum, stiffen it and make it go in and out faster and faster.

When Bellatrix comes she floods your face with her cum, a jet that fills your mouth "Lick it all whore, you don't have to swallow only sperm don't you think?".

Obediently you clean all of Bellatrix's pussy.

I congratulate you, I am pleased with your behavior, proud of having shown my friends how much you are a good slut.

You are so exhausted that you hardly notice that everyone is leaving.

I finish untying you.

You find it hard to stay upright and your muscles are sore from the discomfort of the position you were in until now.

I put you under the shower, get undressed in an instant and join you.

You are leaning against the wall, almost numb.

I wash your privates and putting my mouth close to your ear, I whisper “I love you Erica… Happy Birthday”.


	9. Giving and trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very wet dream with traces of BDSM...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This chapter contains:  
> Light BDSM  
> Rimming  
> Pissing  
> Cum eating.   
> Hope you like it!

Severus looked at Erica with an inscrutable look “ Get down on your knees Erica ..."

Erica felt Severus' fingers reach the back of her neck as she slowly lowered herself.

Severus's hand was gentle but heavy, it transmitted passion and intimidated her at the same time.

"It takes maximum concentration for you to feel completely mine.

Do you understand this, Erica?", Severus asked her in a firm and persuasive voice.

"Yes, sir ..." Erica replied, staring into his eyes as he changed expression.

"Good ..." Severus replied with a hint of a smile.

Erica took a deep breath, as if to relieve the tension that she felt growing inside her stomach, she relaxed, bowed her head and kissed the back of the man's hand.

He took the nape of her neck, gently squeezing her hair, pushed her face to his belly, and told her not to move.

"It's an act of respect," Severus added.

"Yes, I know," Erica replied.

Almost a minute passed without either of them saying a word, a very long time, but enough to offer Erica those answers she had been looking for for some time.

"I think I understand now my Master", she said with a trembling voice, remaining motionlessher face an inch from Severus' navel.

He smiled contentedly, closed his eyes and felt his cock filling with blood, and swelling, touching her cheek.

A deep breath betrayed Erica's emotions, instinctively leading her to open her mouth to feel the consistency of that cock.

Severus jerked her away, tugging at her hair, while the astonished woman wondered why he was doing that.

"I know we are still at the beginning Erica, but never forget who you are in these moments, what you are allowed to do and what not," Severus told her causing her to grimace in pleasant pain.

"Yes my Lord," she replied, gritting her teeth and showing sincere repentance.

Severus looked at her without uttering a word, expressionless.

Erica understood, and without waiting for further instructions, opened her mouth to receive her punishment.

A copious jet of thick, whitish saliva reached her fully, filling her mouth and completely covering her lower lip.

"Stay still," Severus told her, clutching the woman's thick raven hair even tighter.

Severus bent her neck, watching the layer of saliva slowly slide down Erica's throat.

She was breathing hard and trying hard not to cough.

"I want to see it going down without you swallowing," Severus ordered staring into her eyes.

"I know you can do it", the man continued with sweet firmness.

Unable to answer, Erica nodded her head.

Severus struggled to appear impassive as he watched his saliva slowly disappear into the bottom of Erica's palate and her commitment to control her breath to prevent herself from swallowing.

"Good," the man then said, letting go to give Erica time to catch her breath.

She swallowed instinctively, took a deep breath and smiled with composed satisfaction as she wiped the tears produced by the effort.

"We're not done yet," Severus said, watching her.

"You can do what you want my Lord, I am here to serve you", was Erica’s reply, whispered in a low voice,while she opened her mouth again and stared at Severus with disarming innocence.

This time he brought his fingers to her lips, and delicately slipped them into her mouth, stroking the tip of her tongue and then sliding gently to the bottom.

Severus stopped to observe her reaction, to understand if Erica felt the emotions he expected, if her will was totally projected towards him, towards the depth of that gesture, that act of submission that would make her feel even more his.

Severus added a third finger, to fill her mouth even more and partially prevent the passage of oxygen.

And once again, Erica’s frightened, tenacious and ready to obey gaze, triggered a new sudden wave of desire in him.

“Don't swallow,” he told her, “relax your throat,” he continued, slowly bending her head towards his turgid sex.

A copious amount of clear saliva escaped from Erica's mouth, sliding to the sides of Severus' groin and causing a pleasant tickle in his genitals.

He looked her straight in the eye, as if to warn her that the time had come.

She understood, and with an imperceptible nod of her head prepared abandoning herself completely.

Severus pushed his fingers firmly until they touched the soft parts of Erica's palate, completely filling her mouth and causing her to gag but she was able to control it with patient mastery.

Severus did it again, this time immobilizing her head with his other hand to prolong that necessary affliction.

Severus hugged her as he did so, with all the affection he felt for her.

That gesture, which lasted a handful of interminable seconds, caused Erica a beginning of suffocation, light and very short, but able to give her an inexplicable feeling of excitement and belonging.

As a sort of initiation rite, it sanctioned their bond of extreme intimacy and trust, demonstrating her total and unconditional submission, and his promise of eternal possession.

Severus allowed her to cough at the end, to get rid of the excess saliva on his body, as if to seal the sacredness of that moment.

Then Severus asked Erica to open her legs, to show him her vagina.

She was swollen, completely open and ready to receive whatever he wanted to give her.

He touched it with a quick, almost indelicate gesture, bringing his fingers together for the sole purpose of perceiving the fruit of her excitement.

Erica was completely wet and so slippery that Severus' fingers penetrated more than she expected.

She let out a groan, accompanied by a smile full of eros and contentment, and after collecting her juices, Severus and Erica savored their taste in a long and interminable kiss.

Regardless of the passion Erica was experiencing in that kiss, Severus grabbed her hard, as if she was a flesh doll, straddled her and penetrated her with his hard sex, without meeting resistance. .

Feeling completely filled, Erica instinctively began to move.

"Stay still, motionless," Severus told her in a threatening tone.

As soon as she heard those words, an unstoppable moan escaped from her lips, and with it an uncontrolled, violent orgasm that paralyzed her instantly.

Erica clung to Severus so vigorously that she left nail marks on his back.

"Squeeze as hard as you can", Severus told her "hurt me", he whispered in her ear as he saw her shake off her taboos, her uncertainties and those false beliefs that Erica still carried with her, while Severus, waited anxiously that the pain would turn into a dazzling thrill of pleasure.

They stayed a few minutes like that to contemplate the warmth of their bodies, the pleasure of that union so violent and yet so satisfying.

"Now do what you want with me …”, Erica whispered in Severus's ear,

"I am your object, my master.

Use me!".

Those words caused him to shiver, increasing the desire to dominate her even more.

He pushed her to the ground, pushed her head on the carpet forcing her to get on all fours.

He penetrated her hard from behind, making her scream with pleasure.

He spanked her repeatedly on the buttocks, regardless of the intensity of the blows.

Everything happened instinctively, animalisticly and out of control.

And when Erica realized that she was about to reach a new orgasm, Severus stopped abruptly and pulled away, showing disinterest for the sole purpose of reaffirming his authority, to hear her moan and pray to receive his flesh again.

"You're making me sweat", Severus told her with a reproachful look, "take care of me now", he continued letting her approach on all fours like a dog would his master.

Erica joined him staring at his penis, anticipating the thickness that would fill her mouth.

"Not here, lick down," Severus stopped her with a decisive tone understanding what she wanted.

"Wipe away the sweat from between my legs, gently and without haste".

Erica proudly obeyed the command passing her tongue over his genitals and further down, until she found his sphincter.

She understood that it was what he wanted and she devoted herself to it with all the passion she had in her body.

Erica masturbatedherself while doing it, like a child playing with her favorite toy despite being forbidden.

Erica moved her wet tongue over the small edges as she gently tried to slip her tongue inside as far as she could.

Severus pushed her face against him, with a gesture so crude and clumsy that screeched with his grace, as if to underline that this was a luxury that only he could afford.

"Taste me", Severus whispered, "I want my taste to stay in your mouth all day."

"Yes, my Lord," Erica replied, barely holding back the enthusiasm she put into doing it.

Erica barely found time to ask him what other task she should do. Severus blindfolded her and asked her to get back on all fours.

He told her to follow him, to drag herself to his side, slowly and on her knees.

Despite not seeing, Erica succeeded in the operation by following the movements of the man's legs, in a slow and awkward way, until she realized that she had reached the bathroom,and she was standing right in front of the toilet.

"You can sit down if you want," Severus told her eagerly, gratified by that new gesture of submission.

Erica did as he commanded and silence fell between the two.

Severus was standing in front of her, experiencing that sense of power that only such a moment could give him.

Erica was blindfolded and scared, anxiously awaiting his next command.

She was breathing hard, caught up in the excitement.

That silence, which Severus prolonged exceedingly and with cunning, was the most erotic and stimulating she had ever felt.

An indefinite time passed, when suddenly a hot jet, first thin and then more and more abundant, reached Erica's breasts.

The woman sensed the unmistakable smell, and with it a feeling of helplessness never experienced before.

Without Severus saying anything, Erica began to sprinkle that fluid all over her, her stomach, her neck, her face, covering herself everywhere with its scent.

She slid her fingers down towards her vagina, where most of Severus' urine had collected.

Erica masturbated, first gently and then with increasing vigor, until the last gush of urine touched her clitoris, causing her an orgasm of such intensity that she screamed like never before.

Exhausted, satisfied, and bewildered, Erica prepared to carry out her last assignment.

Without Severus uttering a word, Erica slipped to the ground and opened her mouth.

She did so with a greed never experienced before.

"Open wide Erica," was the last word she heard before she felt the hot splashes of Severus' semen hit her throat, tongue and face.

Severus smeared her with his sweet, milky-white cum, making her feel completely his once again.

Erica swallowed without hesitation, picking up the scattered drops on her face with her fingers to savor it again, and continued, until her skin was completely dry.

Erica asked if she could take off the blindfold, and in doing so she noticed that some splashes had hit the edge of the toilet.

With a gesture that amazed even herself, Erica approached, and with her tongue slowly cleaned them, one by one, making sure that Severus looked at her.

Severus smiled, and finally took her from behind, giving her one last exhausting orgasm.

Erica opened her eyes suddenly, as if waking up from a dream, and looked around to see where she was.

The woman felt her breathing still labored and her groin completely moistened.

She smirked and touched herself, reliving with incredible vividness those images still etched in her memory.

It was intense, fast and enveloping, that sense of freedom and awareness that led her to a sublime orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request for a Severus x Erica, tell me and i'll write them!


	10. Request: Nature footage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is !  
> The first request...   
> Hope sincerely you like it my friend!  
> I put everything you asked me ... Enjoy!

It was a rainy Saturday and Lily was preparing lunch for herself and James.

Their daughter Erica was out in Diagonally with her friends and would be home in three hours.

After having lunch, husband and wife decided to watch one of their favorite VHS National Geographic documentaries on animals.

As James searched through the box of VHS record he saw a tape labeled ‘Nature Footage’.

Curiously he stared at the title and then turned to his wife “ Lily have you ever seen this tape?” he asked as Lily approached him and stared at the tape in his hands

“ Actually no, it must be a documentary I registered years ago and then I simply forgot to watch …” she said as James took the tape and put it in the VHS recorder.

“ Then lets watch it!

I’m sure it will be very enlightening !” he said as he and Lily sat down next to each other on the couch.

Lily kissed his lips, and James took the remote pressing the Play button.

The video began, but it was not set in the jungle, or in the Savana.

For a moment James and Lily couldn’t understand what they were watching, but then they recognized the setting.

It was the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, as they were about to stop the footage to get another VHS their eyes widened as two people appeared in the footage;

it was their daughter Erica and her Potion professor Severus Snape!

Before James or Lily could do anything, Erica and Snape began kissing and rubbing against each other moaning and groping each other fiercely.

In the room there was only a wooden table and a chair, and after a few seconds of heated makeout session, Severus detached himself from Erica ordering her to get on all fours.

Then he sat down in the chair and unzipped his pants pulling out his half hard cock, that was very big, beginning to stroke it.

James and Lily couldn’t move their horrified gazes from the television screen as the images continued playing.

_Erica slowly crawled to her professor who looked at her with a sensual smile._

_Thenshe stood on her knees between his legs and looked at his hand caressing his cock, with pure desire_

_“ Do you want this big fat cock, slut?” Snape growled grabbing her hair and pushing her face against his shaft._

_Erica shivered and whimpered “ Yes, sir._

_I love your cock._

_It’s sooo big and hard, and full of cum._

_I want it to fuck me._

_I want you to fill every hole in my body with your cum…_

_I want you to pound me like the cock hungry slut I am._

_Please Professor…”_

_Snape smirked and said_

_“ Then what are you waiting for, slut._

_Get to it!”_

_Erica began to lick, kiss and suck the huge cock while massaging Snape’s balls and looking up at Snape with a seductive look._

_Snape growled and thrusted his cock inside her mouth as Erica moaned in pleasure._

_Then he looked down at her with a sneer and began to fuck her mouth hard and fast while the witch could do nothing but try not to choke on that thick cock_

_“So Slut, is this what you wanted?_

_To be pounded in every hole by mymonster cock?” Erica ’s hand slowly reached between her legs, and Snape’s eyes darkened in pure lust_

_“ Touch yourself for me whore …_

_Show me how much you love my cock…_

_Touch that little wet pussy …” he growled grabbing Erica’s throat choking her._

_Erica’s eyes widened not in fear, but in desire and lust ._

_After a few more thrusts Severus tensed as a long moan erupted from his parted lips, he kept Erica’s head in place._

_Erica’s eyes widened as her teacher’s load shot down her throat._

_She gagged, but continued to touch herself faster and faster, she was so close._

_A few rivulets of sperm shot out of her nose and the corners of her mouth, her clit throbbed and her legs began to shake as her orgasm approached, but then Snape growled_

_“ You will come only when i tell you slut!”_

_Erica’s fingers immediately left her pussy._

_Snape pulled Erica away from his cock and rose from his seat taking the girl by her hair and guiding her to the desk ._

_Erica was positioned on the desk, her head dangling off the edge._

_As her long black hair nearly touched the floor Erica’s mouth was presented with her teacher’s cock._

_She popped her mouth open with a sultry look and waited for Severus to throat fuck her._

_Severus smirked before claiming Erica’s mouth just as violently as before, his balls slamming against her face as he rutted desperately, hungrily into her tight, warm throat._

_“You’re such a slut, Erica._

_I wander what your friendsor even your parents would say if they saw you now…”_

_Snape hissed from the back of his throat, and as he face fucked his student he allowed his hands to wander across the rest of her body._

_Erica was moaning around the huge cock in her throat_

_“Strutting in the halls dressed like a slut…_

_You know damn well what it does to me.”_

_His hands reached down and roughly ripped her shirt open, exposing her full breasts contained within a tight bra._

_The bra was removed and Erica’s tits were grasped by Severus’ hands as he tweaked her nipples and rolled his fingers across the soft, smooth flesh._

_All the while he continued rutting forward, and made sure that he was throating Erica fully._

_The slap of his balls against her face, the bulge of her throat every time he forced himself inside, even the feel of her head getting knocked against the tableas it caught her each time Snape drove to the hilt._

_Her hair swung back and forth, her face was a mess of spit and pre-cum that rolled into her black locks._

_Severus grinned with a growing hunger as he lifted her skirt and invited himself to fondle the witch’s pussy, squeezing her folds together through her panties and rubbing vigorously back and forth._

_Erica moaned through her throat-fucked state._

_While Snape hilted her throat once more he let his fingers tease over her already wet pussy then he gave it a sharp slap._

_Erica jerked from the table with a sudden flinch, her rear lifting up and her back arching._

_Three, four, five slaps later and she was sobbing even more desperately around her teacher’s cock, and the spit that poured from her face started to matte against her hair._

_Soon Snape fingers hooked against her panties and pulled them aside so her cunt could catch the cool air of the rest of the room._

_Long, masculine fingers pushed themselves inside her cunt._

_Severus continued to rut into Erica’s throat faster and faster until it all started to churn through him, and when his orgasm hit him he moved his fingers faster in her pussy, hooking them inside her._

_Erica’s eyes rolled back in her head as she finally felt her orgasm hitting her hard, she groaned around Severus’ massive cock, spit and drool now joined with cum that seeped from the corners of her mouth._

_It was overwhelming, completely and utterly suffocating,and Erica felt Snape’s cum erupt again from her nose._

_It poured freely from her and smeared down across her face, past her eyes and into her hair, adding even more to the wet mess the witch had become._

_It was getting impossible to breathe for Erica._

_“Well well…_

_I guess i’ll have to punish you Potter…”_

_Snape said, pulling his cock slowly from Erica’s mouth._

_“You came without my permission …_

_Now I will spank you and you will count them out loud!” Severus lifted Erica, and laid her on her belly on the desk before ripping away her skirt._

_Ericawas still in a daze from the mind-blowing orgasm her teacher gave her, and didn’t realize what was happening until she felt the first blow on her buttocks_

_“ O-One!” she groaned and Snape smirked before hitting her again._

_Every slap was even more harder than the previous, but Erica still counted them out loud._

_After the twentiethblow Erica was sobbing in ecstasy “ Please Professor fuck my cunt!_

_I need your giant cock to stretch it!_

_I want your cum in me!”_

_Snape spoke up as he pulled his students’s hair once more_

_“ Shut up slut!_

_I will decide if and how to fuck your useless cunt!_

_Considering you are being so disrespectful and the earlier punishment didn’t have any effect on you I will have to punish you in another way…”_

_Erica’s eyes were wide with shock, and Snape smirked, his fingers slowly began to caress Erica’s labia, before he dipped a finger inside her cunt_

_“You’re so wet Erica …_

_I can’t wait to take your little slutty cunt and pound it until you will have trouble walking._

_I’ll fill your womb with my seed and stretch your belly until you will look like a 9 month’s pregnant woman …_

_Then i’ll put my entire fist inside your cunt and pound you until you’ll be squirting like a fountain…”_

_Erica moaned and shivered in pleasure as Severus thrust two fingers in her without warning and began to finger fuck her._

_"Pleeeeeese, pleeeeeeese FUCK ME Professor!_

_I can't stand it ... you're driving me nuts!"  
Finally Snape pulled his fingers out of Erica’s cunt, sat on the desk pulling her so that she was straddling him._

_Without warning, he took her by the hips and impaled her on his giant shaft._

_He fucked her so hard and so fast that Erica could only grab his shoulders trying to balance herself.  
"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh, Snape. Yes! Fuck me!”_

_Severus thrusts were hard and precise._

_Erica arched her back still clutching her professor’s shoulders as she impaled herself on that thick meat yelling out in ecstasy._

_Erica bounced on Snape’s cock harder and faster encouraging him to fuck her harder, until they both came._

_Then Severus made Erica turn around and continued to fuck her in a reverse cowgirl position while Erica,now delirious with pleasure moaned and slammed herself on the wizard’s cock._

_Severus grunted and stroked the girl’s clit bringing her to another mind-blowing climax._

_Then he laid down on the desk, making Erica lay on top of him while he began to pound her harder than before, hugging her waist ._

_After a few minutes Severus exploded inside her, making Erica come once again.  
When he dragged his cock out of her, Erica was barely breathing, boneless, her eyes are glazed over and staring upwards, hand prints all over her body mixed withcum._

_Severus slapped her clit hard, and Erica jerked up with a moan, as a small fountain of cum shot out of her pussy “ We’re still not finished Slut!_

_Lay down and open your legs._

_I want to fuck you like this…_

_I want to see your expression when you will come around my cock.”_

_Erica barely smiled as she did what Severus told her._

_In a few minutes he was pounding her, missionary style with her legs on his shoulders as he slammed his cock in her cunt over and over “ Yes, Snape!_

_Fuck me !_

_Harder,faster!_

_Pound my pussy…_

_It belongs to you!_

_I want to feel your cock in my throat!_

_Breed me like a bitch in heat!_

_I want your puppies!”_

_Severus was grunting like an animal as his hips slapped against Erica’s._

_Then he took her face in one of his hands and kissed her passionately_

_“ You truly want me to breed you Erica?_

_You want to bear my child?” he asked her his eyes dark with lust._

_Erica nodded before kissing him again._

_Erica moaned against his mouth, and his thrusts became even more harsh._

_Then with one last powerful thrust Severus came, ejecting his seed once more into Erica’s abused cunt._

_Erica came again with a strangled moan, after a few more minutes Severus told her_

_“ Turn around and grip the desk as hard as you can … “ she obeyed and a few seconds later she felt him gripping her thighs and pushing his cock inside her once again “This position is called the wheelbarrow, slut._

_Do you like the way my cock is penetrating you ?_

_So deep, inside your cunt._

_I’m going to burst soon Erica, and you will take my seed like the goodcum-hungry slut you are …”_

_Erica gripped the desk tighter as her screams of ecstasy grew even more louder._

_Snape gripped her hair with one hand tilting her head backwards, while the other hand kept her in place, and began to pound her once more._

_Erica was drooling, tears of happiness and ecstasy were dripping from her eyes as she sobbedfrom the pleasure, then she tensed and came once again trembling and spasming around her professor’s huge cock._

_Severus sped up his pace and after a few more minutes he reached another powerful orgasm filling Erica’s cunt once more._

_Severusslowly released Erica and slumped against her body hugging her from behind and kissing her neck, while the girl tried to catch her breath._

_Her legs were trembling, and if it wasn’t for Severus arm wrapped around her waist keeping her up, she would have fallen to the floor._

_After a few minutes Severus rose and tuned her around kissing her lips softly “ are you ready for your punishment?” Erica’s eyes widened but before she could say anything Severus kissed her lovingly._

_“ I’m going to put you upside down now, with a spell of my own creation, then I’ll fist fuck your cunt._

_And you will have to take it all without a single word. Have I made myself clear, slut?”he asked huskilyin Erica’s ear._

_Erica moaned “ Yes, sir!_

_Punish this impertinent slut!_

_Pound my womb with your fist!” she yelled._

_Severus smirked beforesaying “ Levicorpus!”_

_Erica immediately found herself upside down, her mouth a few centimeters away from Snape’s cock._

_She felt herself salivating profusely at the sightbut before she could do anything she felt two fingers penetrating her violently making her scream._

_Severus began fingering Erica’s pussy, two fingers inside her and his thumb rubbing her clit._

_A third finger slipped inside and Erica’s moans got louder._

_Then a fourth finger entered her, Erica’s hips moved without thought._

_Severus’s thumb moved from her clit to the entrance of her pussy forcing it's way in._

_Fortunately Erica was already lubricated by her juices and Snape’s cum, so his fingers entered easily._

_Then without warning Snape pushed his fist hard into Erica, popping past his knuckles with a squelch of wet flesh as a scream of pain erupted from Erica’s mouth._

_Severus buried his fist against the entrance to Erica’s womb feeling her inner muscles clenching onto his arm._

_“ Do you love it, Erica ?_

_I can feel your strangling my wrist._

_Your lewd pussy is loving this._

_I’ll fist fuck you until you’ll be squirting like a fountain !”_

_Severus twisted his wrist back and forth, dragging his knuckles across Erica’s cervix and making her cry out with painful pleasure._

_Erica felt Snape’s fingers moving inside her cunt as she began thrashing and moaning in ecstasy._

_Severus twisted his wrist and rubbed the knuckle of his thumb against Erica’s sweet spot making her e scream helplessly.“ Severus, yes._

_Pound my cunt!_

_Fuck me until I won’t be able to walk anymore!_

_I’m … Oh god yes!_

_I’m so close Severus!!!”_

_Erica’s cunt began to clamp down on the wizard wrist, clenching around his fingers and Severus smirked as he began to pound his fist against Erica’s cervix._

_Erica couldn’t take it anymore._

_She came screaming and squirting all over her lover’s face._

_Severus pulled out his fist from the girl’s body with a small sucking sound while Erica still trembling from the intense orgasm whimpered._

_"Well, well..." Severus said softly, staring at his hand._

_It was slick with Erica’s juices, he licked his fingers and moaned as the delicious taste of the witch filled his tastebuds._

_"You really liked that, didn't you slut?” he said caressing Erica’s hips._

_Then he felt something wet caressing his cock, making it harden again and saw it was Erica’s tongue._

_“ You are insatiable, aren’t you slut?_

_Even after the orgasm I gave you you still are hungry for my cock …”_

_Erica began to suck Snape’s cock moaning lustfully and Snape smirked moving his hips and feeling the girls tongue caressing his oversensitive shaft._

_Severus smirked and plunged his tongue in Erica’s still stretched channel licking and slurping her sweet juices then he bit on her clit making her moan around his cock._

_He alternated licks, bites and sucking on the tender bundle nerves while Erica was deepthroating him at this point._

_Erica bobbed her headin time with Severus’s licks on her clit._

_Then she felt his hand in the back of her head keeping it steady as he began to throat fuck her again, going faster and faster until he finally exploded one last time._

_Erica gagged trying to swallow the age load Snape was shooting in her throat._

_Severus then bit hard on her clit and Erica trembled as she came once more squirting her juices in Snape’s oped mouth._

_Severus then removed the Levicorpus andlaid Erica on the table again caressing her softly and kissing her lovingly as the young girl still trembled from the orgasm he gave her._

_Then he put his flaccid but still big cock to her lips and told her “ Clean my cock Erica…”_

_She immediately obliged sticking out her tongue and licking the cum away until Snape’s cock was completelyclean. Then Severus transfigured the table in a huge bed and climbed in hugging Erica from behind and spooning her while he whispered into her ear “ Happy sixteen birthday Erica …”_

_Erica smiled and turned her head towards his kissing him passionately_

_“ Thanks Severus, this was the best gift ever…” she said._

_The recording stopped_

James and Lily were staring blank faced at the now black screen.

They couldn’t utter a single thought, their mind was completely utterly empty.

Finally afterwhat seemed like hours a voice broke them out from their trance “ Uhm … Mom, Dad …”

James and Lily turned and saw Erica standing in the doorway, a guilty flush on her cheeks and that finally broke them out of their stupor

“ When did you return? “ croaked Lily still unable to understand what she just saw.

Erica cleared her throat and said “ Five minutes ago, you weren’t answering when I greeted so I got worried and came here and saw …” she didn’t finish the sentence.

The silence that followed Erica’s sentence wasdreadful and heavy.

Only after a few minutes finally James shot up from the couch, an angry and furious expression on his face “ I’m going to kill him!

I’m going to kill that bastard!

I’ll take him down legally first, and then I’ll kill him with my bare hands!” Erica’s eyes widened as she tried to calm her father “ No! Dad, listen… Snape is innocent!” she tried to say but James was furious “ How can you say that, Erica.

All the things he did to you … He …

He raped you!” he yelled almost isterically.

Lilytold him “ James, let your daughter talk before doing something you’ll regret!” she yelled at her husband.

Erica then stared at both her parents and after taking a deep breath she said “ It wasn't Snape who raped me!

I wanted him, for quite sometime…

But he wasn’t interested in me or in any other student…

He was so strict and that turned me on so much…

Then I decided that if he wasn’t going to take me

I would have given him a Lust Potion …

And that’s what I did.

He wouldn’t have wanted to do those things to a minor, not willingly …

It was me who made the first move …

Not him!” she said her tone shaking as her parents stood and stared at her mouths agape, completely speechless.

“ But that is wrong! Does he even know what you …” asked Lily scared about her daughter’s answer but Erica shook her head

“ I obliviated him after we finished when he fell asleep…

And then I took the footage as a gift…

He has no idea of what happened between us …

Please don’t try to ruin him for something he doesn’t even remember!”James glared at Erica “ Erica, why? I’m so disappointed in you?

Why Snape?

Of all the boys you have in Hogwarts you choose a man that could be your father, and is not even attractive in the least!” Erica’s eyes widened and then she yelled “ Just because youthink he is a greasy bastard and you didn’t like him being mom’s friend !

James couldn't take it any longer and slapped his daughter’s face making Erica stumble backwards and fall on the floor.

“ James!!!” Lily yelled and immediately tried to help her daughter up .

Erica rose and stared hurt at both of them

“ I can’t believe you …” she said and James stared at her guiltily

“ Erica, I’m so sorry… I didn't meanto hit you …

But you drugged and forced Snape to do things that he won’t even remember! 

How could you be so irresponsible ?”

he asked her and Erica felt a little guilty.

“ What is done is done James… Just be thankful thatit wasn’t Severus who raped our daughter … We can’t take legal action on him, if he doesn’t even remember … and besides … there won’t be any consequences … right Erica?”

At her daughter’s silence Lily turned towards Erica who was staring at her parents strangely.

“ Actually mom … I have something I need to tell you and dad … You know that today I was out in Diagonalley …” she began and her parents stared at her as if it was the first time they’d seen her “ Yes, you were with some friends …” said James confused but Erica shook her head “ No, I was alone and for a very good reason … I needed to make sure … I haven't been feeling well the past month after my sixteen birthday … after me and Severus … You know …”

Lily felt a sense of dread in her stomach as a feeling that she knew what her daughter was about to reveal to them, made itself known in her heart.

James was paling “ Erica … don’t tell us … you’re …you’re…”

he felt like he was going to faint.

Erica smiled softly and nodded before dropping the bomb

“ Mom, dad … I’m pregnant, with Severus's child …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any other requests, don't forget to post them in the comments !


	11. Request 2: Potter and the Snape Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second Request!
> 
> Erica gets bonded to Snape thinking he is a good man who loves her.  
> Severus only wants revenge because Potter took his Lily away from him.  
> He plans on getting the Potter brat pregnant with his seed, like he wanted to do with Lily had she choose him instead of Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part.  
> Warning!  
> Extremely underage sex! ( erica is only ten)  
> Impregnation kink!  
> Rape in the first part!  
> Light BDSM later!  
> Enjoy!

Erica Potter stood next to Severus Snape in the ministry Hall while Amelia bones stood infant of them her wand raised

“ Do you Severus Snape take this child as your soul bonded, do you promise to love her, cherish her, and honor her for the rest of your life?”

She asked at the man who smirked internally before saying “ Yes I do”.

If Amelia knew what he planned to do to that child she would have refused celebrating their bonding ceremony.

He wasn’t planning to cherish, nor honor nor inin any way or form, love the Potter brat!

The mere thought of loving James’s spawn was ridiculous, but he had a part to play.

When he and Potter would be in Prince Manor he would finally let the gentleman’s mask he was wearing, fall and he would enjoy breaking that little bitch.

It was all her father’s fault!

James had taken Lily away from him, if it wasn’t for Potter Severus and Lily would be married now and have a child together.

But Lily wasn’t there and the most perfect candidate for that purpose was the Potter brat herself!

Coercing the little monster to go with him had been extremely easy, she had asked him to take her away from her relatives, because they abused her according to Potter!

The lies she had invented, in order to be taken away from her loving and doting family!

Amelia then turned to Erica, who was looking extremely uncomfortable and looked up at him for reassurance.

Severus gave her a fake loving smile and a nod as she smiled back to him “ Erica Potter do you take this man as your soul bonded?

Do you promise to love him, cherish him and honor him for the rest of your life?”

Erica had just a second of hesitation before she smiled and said “ I do…”

Severus internally smirked.

He doubted Potter knew what she was getting herself into…

Well all the better for him!

Amelia smiled at both of them before joining their hands and touching them with her wand, making a golden ring appear around their joined hands “ Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you … Bonded! 

May this sacred bond never be broken,be cherished by both parts and grow strong within time!

You can kiss your bonded…”

Severus kneeled down in order to be comfortable and took Erica’s face in his hands staring in her emerald green eyes, Lily’s eyes.

He caressed her cheek and Erica tense expression relaxed as he pulled her face towards his, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

He had to control his urge to plunge his tongue in and explore every corner of that sweet mouth leaving her breathless.

Once they would be home he would enjoy himself fully, but right now he had to play the part of the loving husband.

Once they pulled away Severus stood giving Erica his arm which she accepted and after thanking and saying goodbye to Amelia he apparated them both in Prince manor.

As soon as Erica’s nausea for the sudden apparition subsided she found herself in a huge living room, Snape had detached himself from her and said in a cold voice

“ Come with me … I’ll show you our bedroom …” without even waiting for her answer he began to climb the stairs as Erica followed him confused. Once they arrived at the bedroom door Snape opened itfor her

“ This is our bedroom…” Erica slowly entered and approachedthe huge bed finding a white silky nightgown that was her size. Erica had never owned something so precious in her whole life and she turned to her husband who had a strange expression “ You may change in the bathroom … over there then lay down on the bed. I’ll join you soon …” he said in a neutral tone and Erica obeyed.

After she changed and put on her newnightgown she laid on the bed, sighing contentedly and closing her eyes. after a few minutes a hand clamped over her shoulder and Erica’s eyes shot open, the room was dark and she saw a shadow towering over her.

Her eyes widened in fear as she began to struggle trying to free herself from the hand that was pressing her to the soft mattress. Something cold pressed against her lips, a bottle?

Erica heard her husband voice speaking but it was cold “ swallow …”

She reluctantly began to gulp the liquid but it tasted very badly.

Ewww, what was that?

"Now dear, we can finally have fun” came the low hiss of her bonded’s voice.

Erica immediately stopped struggling as she felt the mattress sink down next to her, she tried to sit up.

She could only see her husband’s dark siluhette as he began to caress her body.

"What are you doing?" she askedfeeling panic as his strong hands pushed her down onto the soft bed again.

“I’m going to fulfill my role as a good husband and consumate our bond now.

I’ve given you a strong potion …

It will make sure your womb will be ready to take my seed and give me a brat, Potter! ”

The way the last word was said, sounded as if her bonded had thought it particularly disgusting.

Snape moved to loom over Erica with one knee firmly planted on each side of her thighs.

Erica didn't understand what was going on, but she was starting to be genuinely afraid.

What was that man going to do to her?

Why was the man touching her like that?

What did he want from her?

As if Snape had read her mind he smirked and nonchalantly said “I’m going to put my cock in your cunt and then fuck it until i’ll cum inside you…”

Erica shuddered as she felt hands slide up to touch her stomach, she couldn’t understand what Snape was saying.

Cock?

Cunt?

Fuck?

Cum?

“You will be the perfect vessel for my child, Potter” he whispered in her ear and Erica’s eyes widened in shock as she finally let fear grip her.

It was overwhelmingly delicious to feel her trembling and hear her gasps of fear.

This younger incarnation of Potter with Lily’s eyes, was just as annoying as her father had been.

Snape would enjoy himself breaking the little brat, she deserved it for what her father had done to him.

He slid his hands higher, effectively trapping the squirming girl between his thighs, enjoying the feeling of Erica rubbing her thin body against him.

Erica’s protests grew louder as Snape's other hand slid over her body, now moving down under her nightgown and caressed her panties.

This was so wrong!

"Stop it, get off me! No I don’t want this!" Erica squirmed more, trying to get away from the exploring hand that seemed to move relentlessly over her "Let me go!"

Snape let go of her for a few seconds.

Then he shifted his weight and pulled the covers off Erica completely.

As Snape let go of Erica's hands, she tried to move away, but found that even though Snape wasn't holding her down, she still couldn’t move.

After a few moments, Snape pulled Erica’s nightgown and panties off her, leaving her naked.

Erica whimpered and shivered slightly as Snape settled between her legs and leaned forward tasting the succulent flesh of the girl's chest, biting lightly at one of her nipples thinking about how they would grow, full of milk, when she would be pregnant.

The girl’s pleas were pushed to the back of his mind, to serve as a lovely source of background noises.

Itwas becaming harder for Erica to try and keep her tears back.

When she felt Snape's hand groping at her ass, she struggled to get away.

‘This is just a nightmare, this can't be happening.’ she thought trying to stifle another bitter sob.

Snape’s hands then spread Erica's legs wider, moving slowly over the insides of her thighs.

Snape was so close now, she had to endure the feeling of his long fingers spreading her folds.

Then she stiffened, her body tensing up, as she could feel something entering her pussy.

It felt awful, wrong, and it burned.

Erica whimpered "Please... please stop... don't..."

"Relax dear.

I promise I won't hurt you… too much.

You’ll enjoy it eventually.”

Tears forced their way to Erica's eyes, and she blinked them away angrily.

Snape smiled to himself as he felt the girl’s little cunt clench tightly around his finger, imagining how it would feel around his cock.

He bit back a moan and continued stretching her up, adding a second finger and making Erica scream in pain.

He had no wish to cause harm to his bonded, only to humiliate and impregnate her.

He would finally have the child he wanted, even if it wasn’t from Lily.

Snape withdrew his fingers from Potter's cunt.

He wanted her to really feel this and smirked as he saw fear in the child’s eyes as well as tears running down her cheeks.

He imagined what would dear old James say if he saw his precious daughter about to be raped and bred like the bitch in heat she was.

He opened his trousers and rubbed a generous amount of spit over his hard cock, then placed the head against the girl’s tight heat.

He paused for a moment, relishing the frantic pleas for mercy erupting form the child’s mouth.

Snape's hands held Erica's hips in a firm grip, pulling her down making it more difficult for her to squirm.

As the pressure against Erica’s cunt increased, and Snape's cock breached the tight passage and pain flared through Erica.

All she could do was cry out while she was being split in two.

Erica wasn't aware of Snape continuing to push into her...

There was only white-hot pain that burned through her, stabbing her insides like a knife.

Snape moaned as he forced himself into the tight pussy.

Erica’s pussy clenching around his cock was maddening, and he knew that he could come just like this.

He could feel how her body tried to push him out, and it only made this moment sweeter.

With a low groan, Snape finally began fucking the girl at a bruising pace reveling in her screams of pain.

Potter's screams were absolutely delicious, the pain and the fear evident in those green eyes only spurring him on.

He was not going to last long, he was about to explode soon… 

After a few more hard thrusts into Erica, Snape came with a ragged moan filling her fertile womb with his seed.

He stayed still inside her and enjoyed listening to the whimpering coming out of the girl’s mouth.

Erica sobbed as the pain settled down, then whimpered again as Snape withdrew from her pussy.

Snape smirked slightly to himself as he left Potter's bed.

The little girl curled in a ball sobbing, and Snape rolled his eyes

“ Potter, stop snivelling like a snotty brat!

It’s pathetic!

You’re going to have my child even if you like it or not !”

The girl didn’t stop and just ignored him.

Severus huffed ad touched her shoulder trying to turn her towards him.

Erica flinched and Severus felt it through their bond;

Erica’s hurt, her desperation and her wanting to die.

It pierced the ice armor he had put around his heart and he finally realized what he had done.

His thirst for revenge towards Potter had made him do this, deflower and impregnate a mere child.

Just because he wanted Lily but couldn’t have her …

‘ And whose fault is that?

Who brought the prophecy to the Dark Lord just in order to have some power, making him kill not only James, but even Lily?

You can think all you want that you are the victim, Severus…

But we both know you’re not, and what you did to that innocent child proves it.

How could you?

How could you rape a child only because her father bullied you and took away the woman you were obsessed with?

Your feelings for Lily were obsession, not love!

And now you ruined her child!

What would she tell you if she was alive?

I’ll tell you; she would kill you!

And you know what ?

You would deserve it!

You are an horrible man Severus, Erica didn’t deserve this!’ his conscience screamed at him.

Severus felt a wave of nausea and shook his head trying to deny those horrible accusations.

But a sob coming from le little girl, still curled up on the bed brought him back to reality and finally he couldn’t deny it any longer.

“ Oh no … What have I done?” he whispered and tried once again to reach out to his bonded who sensing him turned abruptly and growled through her tears “ Leave me alone!”

Severus flinched and stepped away sensing his mate’s distress and trying to communicate his own deep regret for his pervious actions, through their bond.

Erica continued to glare at him and Severus sighed “ I’m sorry … Erica …

Now were bonded and I can’t bring you back to your relatives …” he said in a neutral tone.

Erica sneered “ I’d prefer to be dead than to return to them …” she continued to growl and Severus flinched

“ I’m sorry …I know it won’t undo the horrible things I did to you … “ he said.

Erica rose on her feet standing naked and Severus saw globes of his sperm mixed with her blood dripping out of her vulva onto the floor

“ Go away, leave me alone! I don’t want to see you!” she yelled as tears of rage rolled down her cheeks.

Severus stared at her beautiful green eyes feeling all the hurt she was throwing at him.

Then sheburst to tears and sobbed even more harder as she curled again on the bed.

Severus sensed her panic and slowly approached her, hoping she would accept his comfort “ Erica please, calm down!

Your having a panic attack … please child!”

Erica didn’t seem to have heard him as she continued to hyperventilate.

Severus then decided to do something risky, he slowly approached the bed and laid down slowly wrapping a arm around the hysterical child.

Erica stopped hyperventilating and tensed as she sensed Snape’s arm around her waist.

“Erica, calm down.

I’m sorry, child.

Oh, I’m so sorry!

I shouldn’t have done what I did !

Please forgive me!

I was so blinded by my thirst for revenge against your father that I hurt you …” he said his voice cracking slightly as he run his fingers through Erica’s raven silky hair.

Erica calmed down instantly, and stared at the man feeling his genuine regret for his actions through their bond, but not trusting him yet.

She soon fell asleep in Snape’s arms, as the man continued to hold her.


	12. Potter and the Snape part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus asks forgiveness and explains everything to Erica

Erica rose with a start, overheated and soaked with sweat, having no idea where she was or what had woken her.

She tried to move but realized something was blocking her and she looked down.

An arm was draped over her waist and then she remembered…

She felt a sticky substance between her legs that was now cold and slowly drying.

She closed her eyes again trying to will herself back into that nothingness..

But the pain would come flooding back into her mind.

She felt tears prickle her eyes, she slowly detached herself from her husband’s arms and rose from the bed turning to look at the sleeping man.

He seemed so pacific, his long black silky hair falling on the pillow, his soft thin lips were slightly parted.

Erica remebered the feeling of those lips on hers, they had been so gentle as he kissed her, and then he …

Erica shivered and realized she was naked and looked around finding the nightgown from the night prior.

As she was about to put it on her uncle’s voice rang in her ear “You are a freak and freaks don’t deserve nice clothes!”

Erica dropped the nightgown on the floor and wrapped her arms around her naked body feeling so powerless, then her mind returned to the night prior.

Why had her husband behaved like that with her?

Why did he hurt her?

Then a voice that sounded like her aunt’s said

“ And who says that he did something?

Maybe it was you who had done something wrong to enrage him, and he punished you like that?

Maybe you deserved it for being an ungrateful freak!”

Erica’s eyes filled with tears as they landed once again on the sleeping man as she tried to think of what she did to wrong him.

“ I’l go prepare him breakfast so he will be pleased and he won't do what he did yesterday !”

She thought before exiting the room slowly, feeling the place between her legs burning with every step she took.

She managed to arrive in the kitchen and looked around in search of an apron to wear before she began cooking.

Severus slowly opened his eyes and felt the bed on Erica’s side empty.

His eyes widened with fear and then the images of what he did to her the previous evening made him shot up and look around.

Where was his bonded?

Then a noise coming from downstairs made him jump down from the bed and run down the stairs.

When he reached the kitchen he was presented with a sight that broke his heart; Erica had her back to him and was naked with just an apron around her waist, her legs were still dirty with her now dried virginal blood and his dried sperm.

But the most shocking detail were the scars on her back, Severus eyes widened as he saw them.

“ Looks like she wasn’t lying when she told you her relatives were mistreating her”

Severus cleared his throat and Erica turned around her eyes widening in fear “ Uhm… did you need something, Sir?” she stammered trying to appear cheerful but the fear in those green irises betrayed her.

Severus shook his head before he found his voice again and asked “ what are you doing Erica?” Erica blushed and looked downashamed, then she whispered “ I’m making breakfast for you s-s-sir …

I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done to you …

I’m sorry I angered you and you had to punish me yesterday …

But I promise, whatever I’ve done…

I won’t do it again sir …”

Severus looked at her like she had grown a second head; what was she talking about?

Just as he was about to ask her what she meant it finally hit him!

Severus slowly approached his scared little wife who flinched“ Erica …

What I did to you yesterday …

I shouldn’t have done it …

It was the worst thing I could have done to you child…

I wasn’t angry with you when I did what I did …

You did nothing wrong, I’m the bastard who hurt you because I thought ….”

He shook his head, how could he explain his dark reasons to that innocent abused child without her wanting to get away from him ?

He had raped her brutally the night prior, and now she was convinced she did something wrong to make him do such an horrible act to her.

Erica looked at him confused “ But Sir, I’m a Freak.

I should have done something for you to punish me …”

Severus eyes widened at the word ‘ Freak’ and he understood.

He calmly knelt down and put a hand on Erica’s shoulder “ Erica … You are not in any way or form a freak… 

You are a witch…

You have Magic… !” he said softly and Erica’s eyes widened in shock as she shook her head in horror

“ No, it can’t be …

My uncle …” but Severus took her face in his hands

“ Erica, the ritual we did to be bonded to one another is magic. Your Uncle is a Muggle and one of the worst…

He can’t accept you are special, so he treated you like that…

Like my father did with me…

Erica were those things you said to me yesterday, the truth?

Did he really made you sleep in a cupboard?”

Erica nodded and Severus felt rage towards Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and he felt regret because he hadn’t believed Erica.

Erica looked at him before asking

“ Why did you do those things to me yesterday If it wasn’t a punishment?” Severus gulped and sighed

“ I actuallythought that it was a right punishment towards your parents …

I was friends with your mother and after a while I began to feel something more for her.

Then your father came and took her away from me, he also treated me like your cousin treated you …

He was arrogant and bullied me at school with his friends.

Then your mother choose him over me and married him… For a while I was convinced your mother belonged with me and not with him… but then Voldemort came in your home, killed both of them and tried to kill you, but you mysteriously survived …”

Erica’s eyes widened “ What? Aunt Petunia always told me they died in a car crash.

That they were drunkards and I should have died with them…”

Severus couldn’t believe what he was hearing and looked at Erica sadly “ Erica, no they told you a lie…

Your mother was a very talented witch and your father was a wizard.

And they died trying to protect you fro an evil wizard named Voldemort.

They were heroes!” Erica looked at him and smiled, before returning serious

“ I’m sorry my father took mom away from you … and I’m sorry he treated you badly …”

Severus cut her off “ No Erica, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did yesterday… It was wrong and I want to make it up to you …”

Erica tilted her head confused “ How?”

Severus almost smiled “I’ll clean the blood off your legs and I’ll make you feel good… If you’ll let me.

And I’ll teach you all about sex …

What we did yesterday wasn’t right and it might have confused you.

Sex is not like that, it’s not painful for the woman… But we’ll do it only if you want it…” he told her seriously and after a few minutes Erica smiled and nodded “ I want to please you sir … Teach me how to do it …” Severus felt his cock harden at those words but refrained himself from doing something wrong.

He looked at the girl and asked her “ Erica before we start I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you … what did you find pleasing yesterday?” She thought about it and after a few seconds she told him “ I liked when you kissed me … and also when you sucked on my nipple ..” she blushed and lowered her head in shame.

Severus smiled and put a finger under her chin making her look up at him “ There’s nothing to be embarrassed about Erica…If you want me to I can do that again … but I will not do the things I did to you yesterday evening … When you’ll feel ready we’ll go further …” Erica hesitated but then nodded “ Uhm… Sir ? Can you kiss me like you did yesterday?” she asked softly and Severus took her face in his hands gently before he pressed his lips gently to hers.

Erica relaxed and hugged him as he moved his lips on hers gently, Erica felt pleasure churn in her belly and let out a soft moan parting her lips slightly.

Severus pulled away from her lips and looked in her half lidded green eyes “ Maybe we should take this to the bedroom he whispered hoarsleyhis eyes darkening with lust as he slowly undid the apron his bonded still wore, and watched it fall to the grown d revealing her naked frame.

He picked Erica up and ascended the stairs to their bedroom, once he entered he deposited Erica gently on the bed before disappearing in the bathroom. After a few second he returned to his young wife who stared at him blushing, her legs clenched tightly “ Erica don’t worry…

I’m going to clean you up with this towel open your legs wide, yeah like that …”

Severus kneeled between her spread legs and began to clean away the dried mess on Erica’s legs.

Once her thighs were clean he proceeded to clean her pussy, Erica mewledas she felt the wet sponge pass over her sensitive flesh and arched her back, when it brushed a particular spot, making her moan in pleasure.

Severus smirked and brushed that spot again while Erica began to feel something grow inside her belly “ This I’m touching is your clitoris. It’s very sensitive because it had 8000 nerves inside and when touched it can bring the woman to have an orgasm … do you want me to give you an orgasm Erica ?” he asked her silkily continuing to brush the sponge on her clit.

Erica could only nod her head as Severus put aside the sponge and began to caress her pussy with his fingers “ S-S-Sir … I feel strange… in a good way. I feel like I’m going to explode!” she moaned as she bucked her hips against Severus fingers.

The man smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly as he slowly inserted his index finger inside her wet tight channel while he brushed his thumb against her clit then he added his middle finger and picked up the pace

“ You are having an orgasm Erica.

It means you like what I’m doing to you … 

Erica do you want me to make you orgasm baby?

Uh?

Do you wantme to make you feel good?” Erica was panting now and she could only nod her head frantically as she was so lost in the pleasure her bonded was giving her.

Severus then began to lick her clit fingering her pussy faster and faster until Erica’s inner walls clenched around his fingers and a spurt of fluid exited her pussy striking Severus’s face.

Erica felt her things tremble and her whole body tenses a wave of pure ecstasy invaded her.

Then she laid down on the bed her body laxed in complete bliss as she tried to catch her breath

“ That was … awesome …” she said panting as Severus smiled at her and laid down beside her caressing her cheek softly “ Sir … can we do that again ? I really liked it …” she blushed and Severus smirked before kissing her lips tenderly

“ We can do that every time you want … and call me Severus … I’m your Husband now Erica.”

She nodded before curling up in his arms and yawning softly

“ I’m tired Severus …” she yawned softly and Severus smiled kissing her forehead softly

“ Sleep, my dear. You need to rest…”

After Erica fell asleep he slowly got up from the bed and removed all his clothes before going to the bathroom and stepping in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now?  
> I can accept ideas for this request?  
> What do you want to happen next?


	13. Potter and the snape part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Three.   
> Erica is feeling lonely while Severus goes to work but when he returns ...

Erica’s moans echoed throughout thebedroom as the young girl rubbed her slick snatch with a hand. 

A burning desire unlike anything she had ever felt before spread through her as the pleasure climbed, her breaths coming in short, rapid bursts. 

She felther pussy growing slick with the constant flow of her feminine juices.

Ever since Severus had showed her the pleasures of sex a week earlier, the day after their marriage, she couldn’t stop thinking about him, remembering how he made her feel when he had licked her pussy and brought her to orgasm.

Her pleasure continued to climb as she pictured her husband’s cock throbbing and pulsating as he caressed it up and down on her tight pussy. 

She thenpictured Severus’s huge meat pushing past her tight folds, spreading her cunt to its brim. 

Unlike the first time he entered her during their first time,it would feel nice …she would feel pleasure and she would beg Severus to give her more …

Erica clenched her thighs tightly and pressed her fingers hard against her clit, the overload of pleasure making her feel as if she was being torn in two. 

With a sharp gasp, the tightness in her abdomen gave way, racking her pussy with an unrelenting force of pleasure “ Severus …” she moaned as she imagined him pounding into her and finally filling her up with his sperm. 

Stars danced in her vision, her fluids oozed along the seam of her labia and dripped onto her anus, pooling across the now clenching muscle.

Erica quivered and shook the pangs and shocks of raw pleasure blasting through her again and again. 

Each wave caused her insides to tighten and relax, her pussy leaking her juices all over the sheets but she was too wracked with pleasure to care. 

She could feel herself clenching down on nothing, her vagina almost begging to be filled with her husband’s long, throbbing cock so she could milk it for all the semen it contained.

In that week Severus had given her pleasures she couldn’t have imagined existed, every time he woke her up licking her cunt and making her cum hard as he licked her clit and folds lapping up her juices.

When he returned from his work ( he told her he was a Potion teacher at a school named Hogwarts) and she was preparing dinner he would go behind her kneel and began to lick her from behind… 

And he had made her pleasure him once, he was laying on the bedhis cock in his hand as he stroked himself. 

Erica had been under the shower but when she exited the bathroom and found her husband like that, naked and strocking his erect cock, his eyes closed, his head tilted backwards andsoft moans coming out of hit thin parted lips shecrawled between his parted legs and water in fascination at him.

Severus had stared at her intently and then she had brought her hand to his shaft and began to stroke it lightly, making Severus moan and arch his back, encouraging her to speed up her pace.

When he came all over her hands he then told her to lick him clean and she obeyed, lickingand cleaning his huge cock. 

She had liked pleasuring him and he promised her that he would teach her how to suck him.

Erica relaxed against her pillows and brought her sopping wet fingers up to her lips, her slit dripped with her orgasm as she licked her fingers clean. 

She was brought out of her lewd thoughts by a sudden noise. 

She sat up and saw her husband at the door his gaze intense and his eyes looking at her with desire 

“ Uhm … Hi … Severus …” she whispered feeling her cheeks heating up, as Severussmirked and in a few strides reached the bed 

“ Were you enjoying yourself Erica? Did you miss me so much you couldn’twait for my return?” Erica shivered as Severus lips crashed on hers and moaned pulling him towards her as he kissed her passionately.

When they pulled awayshe stared at him with a soft smile “ Yes Severus, I missed you … I thought about you all day… I want to pleasure you … I want your cock inside me …! she panted, her cheeks heating up from the pleasure.

Severus let out a soft growl ashe caressed Erica’s lips with his thumb “ And where do you want it, mh? 

Where does my little precious wife wants me to put my huge cock ?” he teased her with a soft groan as Erica began to suck his thumb in her mouth. 

Erica’s eyes fluttered closed as she licked and sucked on his thumb then she pulled away and stared at him with her eyes half lidded from the pleasure she was feeling 

“ In my mouth and then in my pussy … 

I want to feel it inside of me …” she panted softly and Severus stared at her for a long second 

“ Are you sure Erica ? 

Do you truly want me to pound your little mouth and then your pussy ?” Erica could only nod and Severusfinally caressed her cheek seeing no doubts in his bonded eyes. She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her.

He removed all his clothes and laid down on the bed, his cock standing hard and proud against his belly, pre-cum leaking from the tip “ Come here Erica … 

Good now I’ll teach you how to suck a cock… “ 

Erica obeyed and laid down between her husband’s legs as Severus sighed and relaxed. 

He smiled softly and ran a hand through his wife’s hair “ Lick it slowly from the base to the tip …” he panted softly as Erica stuck out her tongue and began to lick his shaft .

Erica smiled and nuzzled his balls, then kissed and licked each of them, her husband’s musky scent reaching her nostrils. 

Erica licked her way up his shaft until she got to the tip “ Now take the tip in your mouth baby … yeah … that’s it Erica…” Severus groaned. 

Erica wrapped her lips around the tip of Severus cock and let off a soft moan before she began to suck it. 

Severus groaned and put his hand behind her head guiding heras she slowly began to take more of his shaft in her little mouth. 

Erica bobbed her head back and forth encouraged by Severus hand and the moans that exited his parted lips, until she had him twitching beneath her 

“ Erica stop or I’ll cum …” he growled at her softly and Erica pulled her mouth off him looking confused. 

Severus smirked and pulled towards him kissing her “ As good as you mouth is I want to put my cock in your little cunt … 

And from your expression I think you want that too don’t you Erica?” 

He switched their positions and laid Erica on her back while he got between her legs kissing her lips deeply. 

“Please, I need to feel you inside me!” Erica whimperedand Severus smiled down at her as he lined himself up with her entrance. 

“You ready, Erica?” Erica nodded fervently, and Severus slid into her.

At first she had expected it to hurt like the night of their wedding, but when she felt only pleasure she wrapped her legs around his waist 

“ Please Severus, more …! Give me all of it!” she begged and Severus let out a growl of pure desire as he thrusted in and out of her little pussy . 

Erica groaned and bucked her hips , forcing another few inches of his cock inside of her. 

Erica felt him pause,she looked at him in the eyes and nodded, Severus bent down and kissed her fiercely as he began to thrust in and out of her.

Erica bucked her hips and felt their groins meet… She looked between her legs her and realized that she had taken her husband’s entire length. 

“Severus … make me yours ! 

I want you to pound me until I won’t be able to walk for a week!” She started rubbing her clitoris in circlesmoving her hips against his.

Erica felt Severus pull back, and even though it was only for a moment, she whimpered and wiggled her hips. 

Severus grabbed her by the hips and shoved himself back inside of her, eliciting a moan of approval from between her lips.

Erica closed her eyes and bit down on her pillow as Severus started fucking her. 

The warmth from his cock, the feeling of his balls slapping against her butt, it all piled up .

“I’m so close, Erica…” Severus grunted, pistoning in and out of her like a fucking machine. 

“Cum inside me, Severus!” Erica moaned, her pussy clamping down on his shaft over and over, desperately milking him for his precious seed. 

She was so close to cumming too, so she played with her clitoris faster and applied more pressure on it. 

Little bursts of pleasure ran up and down her legs as she neared her peak. 

“Cum for me! Fill me up with your cum!” she yelled.

“You’re so beautiful, Erica…” Severus murmured as he too neared his peak. 

He leaned overpropping himself up with his arms, then with a grunt, he slammed himself all the way inside of his wife “ I’m cumming, Erica!!!” he yelled as he cummed inside her.

His words were just what Erica needed to hear, she felt Severus’s cock flare deep inside of her, as it began filling her with his seed. 

That was what brought her over the edge as she came hard screaming “ Severus!!!!” 

Erica bucked her hips back as his warmth filled her velvety pussy. 

As both of their orgasms finally died away, Severus collapsed on top of her, the two of them panting heavily. 

“I love you... Severus…” Erica whispered.

“I love you too Erica” Severuspulled his softening cock from her pussy and rolled away from her“Did I hurt you dear?”

“Mhm... no … I liked it … I like feeling your cock inside me Severus” she nuzzled him and then yawned.

Severus smiled and kissed her forhead “ Sleep child. 

I’ll prepare dinner and then I’ll call you when it’s ready ok?” 

He gave one last kiss, then got up from the bed got dressed and left the room as Erica fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Part 3!   
> This story will be divided in 6 parts so…   
> 3 more to go!   
> In the next chapter Severus finally will educate Erica to be a good sub.  
> If you have other requests tell me, as soon as I finished this I’ll make them!


	14. Potter and the Snape part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Severus having fun in the bathtub...  
> Happy new year!

Severus sank down into the almost scorching water, wincing slightly, before sighing as his body got used to the warmth. 

He leaned his head backwards, closing his eyes, loving how the hot water relaxed his muscles.

Suddenly, he felt a pair oflittle hands run up his thighs, coming to a stop at his hips, andhe opened his eyes seeing his little wife’s green eyes staring shyly at him.

“Hi, Severus …” she murmured, and Severus smiled at her and pulled her in for a deeper kiss, stopping only when she was gasping.

"Hi my love” Severus breathed, tugging lightly on Erica’s black hair.

She smiled a sweet smile and Severus noticed that one of her hands was moving towards his thigh. 

Cocking his head, he raised a brow "What are you trying to do, dearest?" he asked 

Biting her lip, Erica let her hand up his thigh, before wrapping it around his hard cock and moving it up and down slowly. 

Severus shivered, watching her through hooded eyes as she began to touch his cock looking at him seductively.

Then Erica picked up the pace, as Severus let his head fall back against the tub, raising his legs and putting them over the edge of the porcelain. 

Moaning, Severus arched his back as Erica continued to masturbate him faster and faster.

Severus had to cling to the edge to not slip beneath the surface of the water as his whole body trembled, a small cry escaping through his lips as he reached his climax.

"Are you okay?" Erica murmured concerned, and Severus nodded slowly "More than okay," he answered. 

Releasing his hold and sliding his legs back down into the water, Severus sat up a bit more straight, locking eyes with his bonded and smirking.

"Turn around," he ordered, and Erica gave him a look of half defiance, before doing as he said.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Severus pulled Erica close, resting his chin on her shoulder 

"Lean against me and put your legs over the sides of the tub like I did," he mumbled into her ear, and shivering, Erica obeyed. 

"Now, put your hands on the edge too, and hold on. "

Erica raised her hands and gripped the sides of the tub, looking as if she was holding on for dear life.

Letting go of her, severus began massaging her soft chest. 

Every now and then, he let his thumbs flicker over her nipples, feeling them get harder .

Erica’s breathing became more labored as Severus started to pinch her nipples, lightly rolling them between his fingertips. 

Severus began to give her neck light kisses, before scraping her skin with his teeth, then sucking hard on it.

Erica gave a deep gasp, and then started to moan, slightly wriggling beneath her husband’s touch.

Still working a nipple with one hand, Severus began to slowly move the other hand down her stomach, and between her thighs. 

Erica gave a sharp inhale as he began to slide a finger up and down her slit, pulling back the hood of her clitoris every time he reached it.

"Do you like this Erica?” he whispered against her neck, and she gave an eager nod. 

Chuckling, Severus began to run his finger up and down on her clit and by the way Erica pressed back into him, before arching her back, and moaning, wasanswer enough.

"Yes, yes, I like this Severus,” she gasped, and he chuckled again.

Severus let his finger once more run down her slit, before sinking a finger inside of her, and she sunk down, groaning.

Massaging the vaginal wall just a few centimeters in, Severus lowered his other hand beneath the water, and began to move two fingers in quick circles on her clit.

Erica began thrashing around, water splashing over the edge, as she moaned and groaned and gasped. 

Severus added another finger and felt her muscles tense. 

Erica took a deep breath, holding it, and then released it, as her muscles began to clench, her whole body shaking and trembling.

A quiet 'oh, my god!' slipped out of her, before her hands released the edge, and she pulled her arms up against her chest. 

Within a moment, she had slipped down beneath the surface, and Severus just stared at her, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

A second later, Erica broke through the surface, gasping and coughing, leaning forwards. 

Trying to keep from laughing, Severus rubbed her back, helping her bring her legs back down into the water.

"I told you to keep a hold on the edge, love," he said, pulling her close and kissing her wet hair.

"I slipped…” she said with a last cough, shaking slightly. 

"Maybe we should come out?” Severus said with a sigh and Erica noddedbefore she leaned against him.

Severus smiled and got out of the bath tub with Erica in his arms, he carefully wrapped her in a towel before he took her to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is a little short but I didn’t have any ideas …   
> I prefer to concentrate on other stories right now …   
> Give me your tips for this story though …  
> Happy New Year!!


	15. Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is an AU...  
> Grimdark!  
> Gore and Rape ... don't like don't read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This story contains subject matter that reader might find disturbing, as well as gore!  
> You are all advised !  
> Enjoy…

Human beings don't matter much.

I'm worth nothing, she's worth nothing.

You too, my dear reader, are nothing but a body.

Carbon, Hydrogen, Oxygen, Sulfur, Nitrogen, Phosphorus ...

All is one and one is all.

You may think, reader, that I am nothing more than a nihilist braggart.

I prefer to consider myself a hermetic .

An alchemist.

In the ferocious bourgeois world I am nothing more than a tutor.

In particular I dedicate myself to chemistry and the noble art of the transformation of matter.

My reader, forget about those obtuse colleagues who claim that it cannot change shape: they are incompetent!

However, I don't blame them.

They don't know, and they never have to know.

I met her father at the university.

He was much older than me but too little perceptive.

He liked me immediately and he proposed that Itutor his daughter; she was deluding herself that she could become a chemist, he told me.

I agreed with enthusiasm, hoping that this girl was compatible with my Art.

She was: I realized it as soon as I looked into her eyes.

In those green irises, the mystery of the Universe was contemplated.

She had the languid look of a teenager, but she retained the vivid glimmer of alchemy.

I realized that I wanted her, that I needed her, so I taught at her house for several months (discovering, among other things, that she had really remarkable gifts) and only later I invited her out to dinner.

Now, my dear reader, I will tell you everything that happened that night, every little detail.

I will stop at nothing, not even at what is most gruesome, most abominable, most deviant.

Should they ever lock me up, everything you will need to find the Truth is written here, by my hand.

So I was saying that I invited her to dinner.

She accepted reluctantly, probably persuaded by her father who considered me a good match for her.

She showed up in an ankle-length white virginal robe.

Did she think she wasn't provoking my instincts dressed like that?

She obviously she was a wrong, naive, alchemical girl.

But I'm still a gentleman.

I chose for her the most elegant restaurant, the most expensive;

I made her find a white rose on the coffee table;

I took off my hat;

I made her sit in her chair, lightly touching her arm.

How she trembled, poor baby.

Despite all these thoughtful precautions, she continued to behave reluctantly most of the time.

Between one speech and another, I decided to tickle her curiosity.

\- Miss Potter - I began quietly - have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone? -

She gave me a surprised, or perhaps amused, look, with her wide green eyes.

-I thought you were a man of science, Mr. Snape.

\- In fact I am.- I replied - Hermetic philosophy is a science of equal depth to the others.-

-But still an outdated science.- She added.

"Poor innocent." I thought "What price will that knowledge pay."

\- Then it will mean that I will personally show you all my Stones.

I asked for the bill and, once outside, I gave her my arm which she did not have the courage to refuse.

She leaned against me with extreme caution, as if she feared (rightly) that just by touching me she might shatter.

However, she let herself be led without a word.

I took her to my home.

In her driveway, she grew even more fearful and let go of my arm.

-Mr Snape-she peeped -I can't ...-

\- Don’t worry, Miss Potter.

It's all right, I've already warned your father .-

-My father would never accept such a thing.- she retorted dryly -Never.-

She started to leave and yes, although I am a gentleman, I grabbed her firmly by the wrist.

-I don't usually lie, miss Potter .- I said harshly -I told you it's okay.

Frightened, she followed me.

I closed the door behind us and made her sit in the house.

I noticed that her eyes were wet.

-Don't cry, little darling, I'm not going to hurt you.

I just want to show her the truth.

-What truth? -She mouthed.

-Follow me.-

I escorted her to my office, where the pungent smell of molten metal made her wrinkle her nose.

-This, my dear Miss Potter, is the truth.

In front of us was my showcase, my dear, very precious showcase, the result of at least ten years of work.

It had to be perfected, yes, but I was still young.

I would have stayed there for a long time.

On each shelf laid a stone.

Some bigger, some smaller, but all red as blood.

-My god ... -she stammered -Are they philosopher's stones? -

She was beautifully incredulous and terrified at the same time.

-Yes my dear. And you are the only one to whom I have given the honor of being able to admire them.-

I sat down on a small sofa nearby and invited her to imitate me.

-Here, sit next to me.-

She wrung her hands for a while, and she only stopped when she grabbed one of hers.

-How old are you, Mr. Snape?- She asked shyly.

-Twenty-eight.- I replied -If you allow me I would like to guess your age.

-Sure.-

-Seventeen years old.-

-Well yes, but I will make them in August.-

"Perfect, she’s perfect." I thought.

-I knew it. I rarely fail to grasp adolescent beauty. - I murmured - And you are full of it.

-You think so? -She wagged.

-Yup. And I bet you have never been touched by a man .- I whispered.

\- Stop it.-

-I am not wrong about that either, am I, my dear Miss Potter? -

-What do you want from me, Snape? -She screamed -My father can't have consented to all this! -

-But he did it all right .- I answered, and with a snake-like snap I immobilized her under me, on the sofa -Do you know what the ingredients of the Stone are? -

"I don't care!" She whimpered.

-The blood of a newly deflowered virgin and the seed of the alchemist who possessed her.

She began to struggle and scream, trying to kick me.

“What does this mean ?!” She shouted.

-Your father was interested in the Stone, so hethought of keeping the matter ... in the family, that's it.

She began to cry like all the others.

She looked like a fountain.

And here Ithought she was my alchemical girl, ready to sacrifice herself for Science!

I lifted her white skirt, revealing her legs first, then her thighs and belly.

I caressed her for a while, as her recent discovery had robbed her of any momentum of rebellion.

-Since I'm a gentleman- I hissed in her ear -I'll leave the choice to you. Do you prefer a brutal fuck or a sweeter one? -

-I don't want any of that! I just want to get away! ”She sobbed.

\- I'm afraid it's not possible, my dear. Tell me, why don't you like me?-

-You are scaring me - she retorted -At first I found you beautiful! -

-You have good taste, miss. But you don't have to be afraid of me. Nothing will happen that you have not already imagined.

She did not reply, merely continuing that painful dirge of sobs and moans.

\- Seeing that you don't express preferences - I finally said - I will decide how to carry out the procedure.-

I deforated her with one blow, in a way so vigorous that I felt pain myself.

I watched her arch beneath me tears streaming down her eyes, screeching incomprehensible pleas.

-Don’t worry it will be over soon, my dear miss Potter. Maybe you don't like feeling me inside of you?

Don't you like being possessed by me? -

\- Snape, stop, please! -

I pulled a knife out of my coat pocket.

She couldn't notice it because she kept her eyes shut and was moaning in pain.

Making noise with that little angel voice of her.

I cut her throat and it was silence.

Her last glance, as soon as I slaughtered her, was full of the white and bitter surprise that animals have when they don't know they have been killed.

I collected all the blood in several glass vessels and filled the tub with them.

I took a nice bath in that hot girl's sap and branded it with my seed.

I took a sample and set it aside.

In that vial was the mystery of the universe, the beginning and the end, life and death.

I looked at myself in the mirror: I was God.

A beautiful and cold god, virile and bloody.

At that moment I didn't think about the little corpse in my study.

In front of me was the true Art.

Tomorrow I would take one of my ordinary pieces of glass from the case and give it to her gullible father.

What an idiot.

My dear reader, how much nonsense one is ready to believe for a good bath in death, right?


End file.
